


Шоу должно продолжаться (Vesti la Giubba)

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Дж2 - Freeform, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Тартар» - не первый цирк, в котором Дженсену доводилось работать, но определенно самый странный. После нескольких месяцев без работы у Дженсена нет выбора, и он соглашается на место  акробата. По крайней мере, люди здесь неплохие, а управляющий так же сексуален, сколь и загадочен. Дженсену грех жаловаться на занятие, которое кормит его и регулярно предоставляет возможность переспать с кем-нибудь. В конце концов, проклятия же все равно ненастоящие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоу должно продолжаться (Vesti la Giubba)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vesti la Giubba](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13805) by cherie_morte. 



> Переведено на Биг Бэнг 2012.  
> Огромное спасибо самым терпеливым в мире Gana Leigh Lambert и _Maya_ за вычитку <3
> 
> Отдельное спасибо LenaElansed за такой прекрасный арт, который превратил этот перевод в настоящую сказку <3 Настоятельно советую посетить перекресток и скачать .pdf файл со _всеми_ иллюстрациями :)
> 
> Алин, для тебя :)

**ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ**

Его не просто найти, но как только он находит то, что искал, ему хочется развернуться и уйти обратно.

Дженсен идет уже почти час, развлекаясь только тем, как сухие ветки хрустят под ногами. Чем дальше он заходит в лес, тем острее чувствует, будто что-то гниет. Он не может уловить запах, не может понять, откуда исходит это ощущение. Он представляет, как видит это что-то сквозь голые ветви деревьев над головой, но знает, что это всего лишь осень вытягивает из них жизнь.

Атмосфера, мягко скажем, неприветливая. Когда слышишь слово «цирк», о таком уж точно не думаешь. Он останавливается перед листовкой – такой же, которая изначально привела его из города сюда. Это объявление об открытом наборе, надпись горит яркими буквами. По спине бегут мурашки. Ему одновременно хочется зайти и убежать.

Инстинкт говорит ему развернуться, но в животе урчит. «Единственное, что будет гнить - это ты сам, если не найдешь работу», - напоминает он себе.

Огромная красная стрелка указывает ему направление, и ноги сами начинают идти вперед, будто заколдованные. Он даже не успевает принять решение. Он уже работал в цирке – разве будет сложнее?

Он ждет возле главного шатра, как и все остальные. Очередь длинная, а сами пробы едва ли длятся пару минут. Никто из выходящих не выглядит довольным. Дженсен старается не волноваться. Он ведь хорош, он знает. Наверняка он лучше всех остальных. Должен быть. У него просто нет выбора.

Между тем, как он заполняет анкету и самими пробами, проходит сорок пять минут. За это время Дженсен надевает свой костюм, накладывает макияж и все равно в итоге сидит, ожидая: кажется, на нем слишком мало одежды, руки дрожат – так хочется курить. Скамейки, расставленные для претендентов, неудобные, слишком холодно, но Дженсен другого и не ждет. Цирковая жизнь никогда не было особенно комфортной.

\- Поделишься одной со старой цыганкой?

Дженсен отрывает взгляд от земли. Женщина, стоящая возле него, вовсе не старая и уж точно не цыганка. Хотя она неплохо притворяется. По крайней мере, одета именно так, как, по мнению зрителей, надлежит выглядеть цыганке. 

\- Конечно, - говорит Дженсен, поднимаясь на ноги. Он протягивает ей пачку, ждет, пока женщина поднесет сигарету к губам, и подставляет зажигалку, чтобы та прикурила.

Она опускает сигарету, сделав затяжку, выдувает маленькое облачко дыма.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит она.

\- Не за что, - отвечает Дженсен. Она убирает зажигалку в карман, он протягивает руку. – Я Дженсен.

\- Трэйси, - представляется та. – Местный медиум.

\- Я так и подумал, - признается Дженсен, окидывая ее взглядом. – И какое же у меня будущее?

Она ухмыляется:

\- Парень, по-твоему, если бы я могла видеть будущее, работала бы я в цирке?

Дженсен качает головой:

\- Наверное, нет.

Они стоят в уютной тишине, проходит еще минут десять. Сигареты догорают до фильтра, Дженсен слышит, как его вызывают.

\- Посоветуешь что-нибудь? – просит он.

Трэйси делает последнюю затяжку.

\- Если получишь работу, не соглашайся, - говорит она. – Это место проклято.

\- Я не верю в проклятья, - отвечает Дженсен, поднимая сумку с земли.

Трэйси смеется, бросает сигарету и затаптывает ее.

\- Я тоже не верила, - говорит она, уходя.

_______________________________________________________________

Пробы проходят в главном шатре – немного необычно, но вполне нормально. Заходя внутрь, Дженсен не ожидает ничего из ряда вон выходящего: несколько скучающих лиц, может быть, помощник, если для проб понадобится еще один человек. Но ничего из этого он не видит.

Кроме него в шатре находится еще один человек. Парень сидит за простым серым пластиковым столом, что-то записывает. Он поднимает руку, показывая, что освободится через минуту, и более не проявляет никакого интереса. Дженсен не видит его лица: тот сидит, нагнувшись над бумагой, а обзор закрывают длинные каштановые волосы.

Он ждет несколько минут, пока парень наконец не поднимает голову и не посмотрит на него. Он не улыбается, не представляется. Мельком оглядывает Дженсена, снова переводит взгляд на бумагу, взяв ручку и что-то записывая.

\- Клоуны нам не нужны, - говорит он, заканчивая так и не начавшееся прослушивание. Дженсен стоит, не зная, что сказать от шока, пока парень снова не смотрит на него, закатывая глаза: ему явно не нравится, что Дженсен не пошевелился. – Следующий! – кричит он.

Дженсен делает шаг вперед:

\- Я не клоун.

\- А похож, - парень кладет ручку на стол, откидываясь на спинку металлического стула. На нем надет костюм из фиолетового бархата, на его лицо наконец падает свет, и Дженсен может его разглядеть. Он горяч, просто до безумия, и Дженсен думает, что он, должно быть, здесь главный. – Зачем тогда макияж, если ты не клоун?

\- Макияж – это часть представления, - объясняет Дженсен. – У меня есть программа.

\- И что же это?

Дженсен пожимает плечами:

\- Я могу рассказать, а могу показать.

Он ухмыляется – ему явно весело – и когда парень отвечает, Джаред не уверен – тот просто веселится или немного флиртует тоже.

\- Ну и? Так и будешь весь день стоять, или покажешь что-нибудь?

Дженсену нужно несколько секунд, чтобы собраться, но он успевает раньше, чем главный теряет терпение. Обычно на пробах он представляет простую программу – несколько прыжков, стоек на голове, сворачивается в круг – достаточно, чтобы продемонстрировать, на что способен. Но за таким представлением нет истории, нет смысла. Дженсен старается сосредоточиться на движениях, чтобы не забыться, пытаясь почувствовать что-то, как он обычно делает во время настоящего представления. 

Через несколько минут он опускает ноги перед глазами, медленно распутывая конечности, выпрямляется и смотрит парню прямо в глаза. Самоуверенное, скучающее выражения лица пропало, сменилось жалкой попыткой скрыть, насколько он впечатлен. Дженсен почти улыбается.

\- Все еще не нужны клоуны? – ровным голосом спрашивает он; несмотря на то, что запыхался и тяжело дышит, все равно пытается подразнить.

Парень опускает глаза, переворачивает лист бумаги, закусывает губу:

\- Где ты учился?

Дженсен неуютно перешагивает с ноги на ногу.

\- Нигде.

\- Это невозможно, - возражает он.

Дженсен поднимает руки:

\- Природный талант.

\- Что ж, - произносит парень, разглаживая бумаги перед собой, снова откидывается на спинку стула, балансируя на шатком предмете мебели. Пару секунд, он, кажется, размышляет, а потом снова садится ровно и качает головой: «Прости, но ничего не выйдет».

\- Я уже выступал в цирке, - говорит Дженсен. – При всем уважении, в более крупных, чем этот. И никто не возражал.

\- Ты можешь что-то не так сделать, пострадать. Это большая ответственность, - он улыбается. – Ты талантлив, но мы не…

Дженсен уже почти готов на отчаянные меры. Начать умолять. Ему очень нужна эта работа. Но парень замолкает, немного поворачивает голову, будто кто-то нашептывает что-то ему на ухо. Дженсену кажется, он слышит этот шепот из угла шатра, но кроме тени он ничего не видит, и там слишком мало места, чтобы кому-то спрятаться. Да и зачем?

Проходит секунд десять, и парень снова смотрит на Дженсена так, будто чем-то немного расстроен:

\- Дженсен, так? Дженсен Эклз?

\- Именно.

Парень хмурится, будто вот-вот сообщит плохие новости.

\- Я Джаред, - представляется он. – Работа твоя, Дженсен. Добро пожаловать в «Тартар».

_______________________________________________________________

Несколько минут спустя Дженсен выходит из шатра, останавливаясь только чтобы поднять сумку. Джаред не сказал ему, куда идти, что делать, когда начинать. Просто сказал идти. Он уже готов вернуться и начать задавать вопросы, но вдруг рядом материализуется маленькая брюнетка.

\- Дай угадаю. Тебя только что наняли и ты нихера не имеешь понятия, что делать дальше? – девушка наклоняет голову набок, и Дженсен усмехается, медленно кивая.

\- Как ты узнала? – спрашивает он.

\- Все во взгляде, дорогой. Теперь это моя работа – замечать. Я где угодно узнаю этот взгляд, даже под таким слоем жуткого макияжа, - она встает на цыпочки, тыкает пальцем Дженсену в щеку, отчего, тот думает, его ярко-красная улыбка размазалась. – Женевьев, - представляется девушка. – Я покажу тебе, что к чему.

\- А, здорово, - произносит он. – Я Дженсен.

\- Фантастика, - она разворачивается и начинает уходить. – Прежде всего, тебе достанется первый свободный трейлер на нашем пути, тебе надо смыть это дерьмо с лица. У меня мурашки по коже.

Дженсен кивает.

\- Зато честно, - он не очень-то огорчен, особенно, если ему выпадет шанс не просто пристроить свой скарб, а бросить вещи там, где - впервые за несколько месяцев - он будет жить, и Дженсен определенно понимает дискомфорт Женевьев от того, как он себя изрисовал.

На то, чтобы показать ему все вокруг, уходит где-то полтора часа; Женевьев останавливается только чтобы объяснить, что находится в каждом шатре или трейлере; чтобы представить Дженсена всем проходящим. Кажется, все они знают, что ознакомительные процедуры для новичков – обязанности Женевьев, это словно часть единого механизма, работающего, как часы. Всем другим цирковым исполнителям немного неуютно разговаривать с Дженсеном. Возможно, это из-за того, что он чужак для них, или по какой-то иной причине. С Женевьев остальные тоже не горят желанием общаться, хотя та показалась Дженсену такой девушкой, которая может сдружиться с кем угодно.

В конце экскурсии Женевьев улыбается и кивает в сторону последнего шатра.

\- А там Алдис и Крис хранят свои байки, там же стоят клетки. Но они умудрились найти внутри место и для дивана со всеми удобствами. Мы даже телевизор смогли подключить, - она закусывает губу. – Мы не самые общительные люди в мире. В большинстве мест, где я работала до «Тартара», были куда дружелюбнее. Здесь же все в основном расходятся по своим углам. Так что, если вдруг захочется с кем-то пообщаться, тебе дорога сюда.

Дженсен кивает:

\- Даже сейчас? Я бы не отказался отдохнуть.

Женевьев улыбается шире, хлопает Дженсена по спине удивительно крепко.

\- Круть, - произносит она, подталкивая его к шатру. – Мы безумно рады пообщаться. Безумно. Интересные люди уходят отсюда куда быстрее, чем приходят. Давненько у нас не было свежачка.

Дженсен наблюдает за ней, вскинув бровь и позволяя завести себя внутрь.

\- Так что, я сейчас зайду в шатер, забитый зомби, жаждущими поговорить?

Она кивает и пожимает плечами:

\- Лучше, чем обычные зомби, а?

_______________________________________________________________

Цирковой народ, они же истосковавшиеся по общению зомби, находящиеся внутри шатра, в итоге оказываются небольшой группой, как и было обещано - ребята, которые здесь помоложе. Он знакомится с Крисом и Алдисом, парнями, выполняющими разнообразные трюки на мотоциклах; с Майком и Томом – они играют с огнем и мечами. Кажется, Женевьев – единственная девушка в этой компании, хоть она и плюхается на диван между Крисом и Алдисом как парень. Она указывает Дженсену на пустое кресло.

\- Вот и все, - говорит она. – Еще иногда Данниль заходит.

\- Или Чад, - добавляет Майк, и все хихикают.

Женевьев щурится:

\- Иногда Чад пытается залезть ко мне в штаны, но обычно между его визитами проходит несколько дней.

\- Она обычно метит в яйца, - объясняет Алдис, пытаясь показать, как девушка это делает. – Ему нужно некоторое время, чтобы все прошло, и тогда он забывает, почему ее, собственно, боится.

\- Очаровательно, - заключает Дженсен; он помнит Чада, помнит, как тот быстро ретировался подальше от Женевьев, и фыркает, понимая теперь – почему.

Женевьев откидывается на спинке дивана, обнимает парней за плечи, забрасывает ноги на стол. 

\- Больше тебе ничего не надо знать, - весело говорит она.

Они сидят какое-то время, пялясь в телевизор, болтают. Уютно и комфортно. Дженсен мог бы и привыкнуть к такому. Иногда он чувствует, что лишний здесь, но потом Женевьев вспоминает, что рядом сидит новичок, неловко улыбается, сменяет тему разговора, чтобы Дженсен тоже мог присоединиться. Кажется, она здесь всем заправляет, и парни только рады уступить ей это место.

Спустя несколько часов в шатер заглядывает Джаред. Он сменил свой фиолетовый смокинг на белую майку-алкоголичку и джинсы. Удивительно, насколько менее устрашающим его делает отсутствие костюма. Он тепло улыбается – полная противоположность тому холодному человеку с бесстрастным выражением лица, которого Дженсен видел на прослушивании, и он понимает, что место Джареда именно здесь, среди этих людей. Они все одного возраста. Дженсен просто удивлен, что никто о нем еще не говорил.

\- Привет, - здоровается он.

Всё внимание переключается на Джареда, компания слабо, но дружелюбно улыбается.

\- Йоу, - здоровается Женевьев и машет рукой.

\- Я собирался заказать пиццу. Подумал, вы тоже захотите.

\- Мы захотим целых три, - подхватывает Майк. – Так можно?

Джаред улыбается, слабо качая головой.

\- Две пиццы, - он поворачивается к Женевьев. – С какой начинкой?

Женевьев обращается к Дженсену:

\- Что хочешь?

Джаред смотрит на новичка, хмурится, не понимая:

\- Ты еще кто такой?

Дженсен наклоняет голову, пытаясь решить, шутит ли Джаред.

\- Дженсен? – неуверенно представляется он. – Акробат? Чувак, ты нанял меня буквально четыре часа назад.

Джаред таращится на него, открыв рот.

\- Господи, - выдыхает он. – С такой внешностью я бы в жизни не носил макияж.

Шатер наполняется громкими разговорами, но Джаред, кажется, не моргает, не в силах отвести от Дженсена взгляд, в котором читается явное желание. Тот раздвигает ноги – совсем немного – позволяя Джареду смотреть.

\- Что угодно, только с мясом, - говорит он Женевьев, не спуская глаз с Джареда – проверяя, понял ли тот его слова.

Если судить по выражению его лица – точно понял.

\- И одну вегетарианскую, побольше анчоусов, - заканчивает Женевьев.

Алдис и Том ударяют в ладоши в знак одобрения, Крис ворчит, скрещивая руки на груди.

Джаред кивает.

\- Понял, - говорит он. – Я принесу, как только доставят.

После этого он исчезает, и Дженсен чувствует разочарование, ничего не может с собой поделать. Том, должно быть, замечает, потому что пинает ботинок Дженсена, и когда Дженсен смотрит на него, качает головой.

\- Он держится в стороне, - объясняет он. – Он хороший парень, но с нами, маленькими людьми, он никогда не проводит время.

И получает тычок в грудь от Женевьев:

\- Хватит жаловаться, он только что предложил тебя накормить.

\- Я просто сказал, - возражает Том, поднимая вверх руки, защищаясь. – Он всегда сбегает, будто боится подхватить какую-то болезнь, разговаривая с нами.

\- Может и подхватит, если будет общаться с тобой, - серьезно заявляет Крис, не поднимая головы; длинный волосы спадают на лицо, полностью его закрывая.

Алдис и Майк смеются, пока Том не зыркает на Майка.

\- Думаю, дело тут не в его эго, - защищает Алдис Джареда. – Он всегда выглядит так, словно ему хочется остаться.

\- К тому же, мы его приглашали, - подхватывает Женевьев. – Мне его жаль.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Дженсен, выпрямляясь.

\- Потому что он такой классный, - произносит Крис нараспев.

Алдис подносит руки к щекам и начинает быстро моргать.

\- И она по нему сохнет.

\- А еще он говнюк, - заканчивает Майк.

Том поворачивается к Дженсену, усмехаясь:

\- На самом деле этот парень – загадка. Половину всего времени мы сидим и придумываем объяснения его поведению.

\- Это совсем не выглядит странно. Или жалко, - возражает Женевьев, покачивая бутылкой пива.

\- Женевьев всегда его защищает, потому что втрескалась в него, - говорит Крис, стукаясь с ней плечом. Он не ревнует, скорее, дразнит, словно старший брат, и Женевьев в свою очередь просто смеется.

\- Ни фига подобного! – не подумав, говорит она. Дженсен краем глаза видит, как девушка наблюдает за ним, притворяясь, что полностью погружена в просмотр телевизора. Она улыбается так, будто понимает. – К тому же, он только что за три минуты уделил Дженсену внимания больше, чем кому-либо из нас, включая меня, за все годы работы в этом цирке.

Они еще какое-то время говорят о Джареде, пока не доставляют пиццу, и жевание приходит на смену трепу. Майк и Том уходят, как только доедают, прямо перед тем, как Женевьев открывает бутылку виски. «К черту», - думает Дженсен. Ему есть, что отпраздновать.

Алдис и Крис задерживаются на пару стопок, но вскоре раздается храп, и Женевьев хихикает и, даже не оглядываясь, сообщает Дженсену, что у Алдиса случился приступ нарколепсии, как бывает обычно, стоит тому немного выпить. Дженсен смотрит через плечо и видит, что Алдис действительно вырубился и пускает слюни Крису на плечо, а тот сидит, надувшись, изо всех сил старается не отвлекаться от телевизора.

Дженсен и Женевьев, держа в руках рюмки, сидят на полу, Эклз разглядывает бутылку и резюмирует:

\- Почти допили.

Женевьев ухмыляется. Дженсен почти уверен, что она выпила раза в два больше него, но при этом трезвая как стеклышко. 

\- Обещаю, что все поровну, - говорит она и берет бутылку.

Дженсен пожимает плечами, молчит, пока девушка наливает ему виски, и смотрит, как та прямо из бутылки выпивает, по прикидкам Дженсена, стопки полторы одним глотком.

\- Так что, - начинает он тему. – Тебе нравится здесь работать?

Женевьев смеется.

\- Черта с два.

\- Почему нет?

Женевьев снова наполняет рюмку Дженсена, пялясь на содержимое бутылки и нарочито не глядя на Дженсена.

\- Это место никто не выбирает, - говорит она. – Почти все уверены, что оно проклято.

\- Я слышал, - говорит Дженсен, вспоминая предсказательницу. Трикси или как ее там, сейчас он не может вспомнить точно. – Так почему осталась?

\- Ну… тут не так уж плохо. В обычном мире я была замужем, - Женевьев допивает остатки спиртного и корчит мину, сглатывая. Она выжидает несколько секунд и улыбается Дженсену. – Есть кое-что похуже, чем проклятый цирк.

Дженсен поднимает свой шот за эту мудрую мысль и допивает виски:

\- А что насчет Джареда? Что за история?

Женевьев закрывает глаза, начинает мычать мотив песни «Another One Bites the Dust». Потом снова смотрит на Дженсена, качая головой. 

\- О, мамочки, - произносит она с напускной серьезностью, – скоро, как и все парни, начнешь развивать теории заговора. Просто не вынесешь неведения.

\- Просто любопытно.

\- Ты просто хочешь ему в штаны залезть, - говорит Женевьев. Она наклоняется, будто хочет сказать что-то по секрету. – Хотя я думаю, у тебя есть шанс. Лучше попробуй и проиграй.

\- Да. Может быть, - Дженсен пожимает плечами. – А ты?..

\- Не мой тип, - подмигивает Женевьев. – Но он мне нравится. Большая часть артистов этого цирка считает его странным, понимаешь? А я думаю, он нормальный парень. Он не виноват, что его цирк проклят.

\- Проклят, значит? – Дженсен удивленно смотрит, как девушка встает, даже не пошатнувшись. Сам он сомневается, сможет ли так же. А он, в отличие от дамы, даже не обут в туфли на каблуке в несколько сантиметров. – В смысле… я, конечно, не верю во все это, но… если бы цирк действительно был проклят, это ведь его контора, значит, он и виноват, разве нет?

\- О-о-о, скептик, - произносит Женевьев, наклоняясь. Дженсен пытается встать, вцепившись в кофейный столик в качестве опоры, но тот не выдерживает веса, и Дженсен снова плюхается на диван. Женевьев смеется, хватает его за рубашку и тянет вверх:

– Знаешь, как я все это вижу? Он такой же ненормальный фрик, как и все мы здесь. Он виноват не больше, чем кто-либо из нас.

Дженсену идея нравится, это просто отличная идея, и именно она позволяет ему иначе взглянуть на ситуацию, когда они выбираются из шатра. Несмотря на то, что все вокруг кажется отталкивающим, зловещим, на то, что цирк, чем черт ни шутит, на самом деле проклят, на то, что на пьяную голову и не такое померещится - Дженсен чувствует, что здесь его место. 

Женевьев обнимает его за талию, и они направляются в сторону своих трейлеров, которые находятся рядом. Дженсен это помнит, но когда она машет ему на прощание и закрывает дверь, вспоминает, что не знает, куда дальше идти. Все трейлеры выглядят одинаково.

Он снова выходит на грязную дорогу, оборачивается. Он не знает, с чего вдруг, но кажется, что в этом месте действительно обитают призраки. Вокруг будто собирается что-то, отчего он чувствует себя грязным, и его начинает тошнить. А потом он чувствует чью-то ладонь, тепло, где рука соприкасается с его плечом, даже сквозь ткань рубашки. Это страшное чувство исчезает, хотя Дженсену все еще кажется, будто рядом есть что-то.

\- Эй, - зовет тихий и мягкий голос. Дженсен сразу узнает его, поворачивается к Джареду.

Джаред смеется, когда видит лицо Дженсена.

\- В этом вся Женевьев, - говорит он и трет висок. Он качает головой, кажется, ему весело, даже нравится то, что он видит. – Она поприветствовала тебя, как надо, а?

Дженсен кивает, чувствуя себя неловко.

\- Не стоит ходить одному. Особенно, когда не знаешь, куда идешь.

\- Я не один, - возражает Дженсен. – Ты же здесь.

Джаред смеется.

\- На этот раз, - соглашается он. – Знаешь, куда тебе?

Дженсен кладет руку на руку Джареда:

\- Босс, ты что, пытаешься заманить меня к себе?

\- Я не твой босс, - натянуто говорит Джаред. – Спроси меня еще раз, когда протрезвеешь.

Дженсен скользит рукой Джареду на спину.

\- Обязательно, - обещает он. – А пока что…

\- Давай отведем твою пьяную задницу домой, а?

\- Именно этим и займемся, - соглашается Дженсен.

Джаред притягивает его ближе, и Дженсен прикидывает, с чего ему становится так тепло.

_______________________________________________________________

Самое лучшее в этом дерьмовом трейлере, который Дженсен теперь может называть своим домом - здесь только одно маленькое окно, и то настолько грязное, что в него ничего не видно. Конечно, полностью оно не избавляет от назойливых лучей, но Дженсену удается проспать настолько долго, что тошнота почти проходит.

За день до прослушивания «Тартар» закончил показывать представления в городе, и Женевьев объяснила Дженсену, что Джаред, как правило, дает команде день отдыха между окончанием программы и началом сборов в дорогу. Дженсен уверен, что все проспал, но не особо сожалеет об этом. Он два месяца ошивался в окрестностях Филадельфии с тех пор, как потерял прошлую работу. Поэтому ему совсем не интересно место стоянки, и Дженсен решает провести этот день за знакомством с самим цирком.

Проблема только в том, что так больше никто не думает. Даже старожилы цирка ушли. За весь день Дженсен встречает не больше десятка людей. Он доедает остатки завтрака, который приготовил повар перед уходом, бесцельно гуляет, проверяя карту, которую он составил в голове, пока Женевьев показывала ему окрестности.

Он заглядывает в шатер к Алдису и Крису, ожидая, что и там будет пусто, но все же стоит попытаться. Там предсказуемо нет ни души. Он стоит с минуту, прикидывая, не провести ли день у телевизора, и решает вернуться в свой трейлер.

Но по пути он вдруг вспоминает. Он совсем забыл о том, что случилось прошлой ночью, ровно до того момента, как чувствует холод. Дженсен замирает. Не похоже на прошлую ночь: он трезв, сейчас светло, чего бояться? Но Дженсен все равно чувствует, как его окутывает темная аура.

Он прибавляет шагу, оглядывается по сторонам, стараясь найти что-то, что объяснило бы происходящее. Вчера, когда появился Джаред, этот холод исчез, но сейчас этого не происходит, и Дженсен чувствует, как вместе с прохладой за ним следует кто-то еще. С ним еще никогда не случалось ничего более жуткого, и даже если он просто сам себя накручивает, ему очень хочется спрятаться где-нибудь в безопасном месте так быстро, как только возможно.

Он заворачивает за угол – трейлер всего в пятидесяти футах – он его уже видит – но потом замечает что-то еще. Джаред. Первый человек, которого Дженсен видит за этот час. Он сидит на грязной земле, скрестив ноги, спиной прислонившись к трейлеру. Он играет с колодой карт, подбрасывая их, и Дженсен еще никогда не видел ничего подобного. Пальцы едва движутся, но карты летают между ними, перетекая, словно жидкость.

Дженсен проходит мимо своего трейлера, почти забывает, что за ним следует что-то, от чего волосы встают дыбом. Джаред, по всей видимости, потерялся в своем собственном мире: он удивленно вздрагивает, когда Дженсен садится рядом.

\- Не возражаешь? – спрашивает он.

Джаред смотрит на него и коротко кивает:

\- Разве не с кем попрощаться в городе? Или еще чем заняться?

Дженсен вытягивает ноги перед собой.

\- У меня никого нет. И город уже осточертел, - он протягивает руку и берет карту. – А у тебя?

\- Пиковая семерка, - говорит Джаред еще до того, как Дженсен успевает перевернуть карту и посмотреть. – Кто-то же должен остаться на стороже, так ведь?

\- Разве не охрана должна этим заниматься? – Дженсен переворачивает карту и чувствует раздражение, когда видит, что Джаред был прав. Он ждет, пока тот перестанет играть с колодой, чтобы вернуть карту на место.

Джаред пожимает плечами, рассеяно продолжает переворачивать карты в руках.

\- Наверное, - отвечает он и поворачивается к Дженсену. – Кажется, тебе было скучно. Еще совсем недавно. 

\- Ты даже не смотрел на меня.

Джаред уклончиво улыбается:

\- И все равно я знаю, что тебе было скучно.

\- Да ну?

Джаред кивает, развертывает карты веером:

\- Фокусы знаешь?

\- Не-а, - отвечает Дженсен. – Без обид, но этот идиотизм я никогда не понимал.

\- Почему?

\- Ты ведь и так знаешь, что это не магия. В чем прикол, когда тебя водят за нос?

Джаред снова смотрит на карты, и Дженсен думает, не обидел ли собеседника. Джаред долго молчит, а потом перестает играть с колодой, и та исчезает. На Джареде надета майка, и Дженсен должен признать – без рукавов, где можно спрятать карты, это выглядит впечатляюще.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это не магия? – спрашивает Джаред, игриво улыбаясь.

\- О, и ты туда же, - бормочет Дженсен.

\- У тебя тут просто офигеть какой суеверный цирк, - аккуратно начинает Дженсен. – Всё или проклято, или пропитано магией. Я никогда еще не видел в одном месте столько взрослых людей, которые верят в сверхъестественное.

Джаред смеется, закидывая назад голову, и, успокоившись, восхищенно смотрит на Дженсена. 

\- А ты забавный, - говорит он, стараясь побороть улыбку. – Я не верю в магию. И в проклятия – тоже.

\- Рад слышать, - Дженсен вздрагивает, оттягивая рукава и пряча в них пальцы. Поздней осенью не так холодно, но мороз уже подкрадывается. Дженсен смотрит на тонкую ткань майки Джареда. – Тебе не холодно?

Джаред опускает взгляд.

\- Я обычно не мерзну, - отвечает он.

\- Жаль, - произносит Дженсен.

Джаред смотрит ему прямо в глаза:

\- Почему же?

Дженсен думает, не рано ли он пытается соблазнить своего босса, но Джаред такой сексуальный, и Дженсен уже научился определять – хочет партнер трахнуть его или нет. Он наклоняется ближе:

\- Я хотел предложить согреть тебя.

Джаред смеется.

\- У тебя определенно талант съема, - говорит он. – Начиная со вчерашнего заказа пиццы и заканчивая этим предложением.

Дженсен встает, оттряхивает джинсы.

\- Я иду к себе в трейлер, - говорит он. – Если интересно.

Дженсен уходит и слышит, как Джаред спешно поднимается на ноги. Стоя перед дверью трейлера, Дженсен чувствует дыхание Джареда позади, отклоняется назад, еще ближе, пытаясь справиться с дверным замком. От Джареда действительно исходит жар, и это потрясающий контраст с мерзлым осенним воздухом.

Как только они оказываются внутри, Джаред стаскивает с себя майку и тянется к Дженсену, чтобы сделать то же самое. Тот послушно поднимает вверх руки, жадно глядя на Джареда.

\- Господи, - произносит он, делая шаг вперед. Он запускает руки Джареду в волосы, и они впиваются друг в друга. Дженсен чувствует чужие зубы на своих губах, легкое послевкусие боли и бесконечные волны удовольствия. Он не успевает распробовать вкус крови, потому что Джаред слизывает ее с его губ. Дженсен стонет, позволяя Джареду еще несколько секунд смаковать его, прежде чем сам начнет целовать Джареда именно так, как хочет. Джаред ждет, чтобы Дженсен показал, как далеко хочет зайти, и тот не разочаровывает: притягивает Джареда ближе, легко расстегивая ремень. 

\- Кровать, - выдыхает Дженсен ему в рот и указывает рукой куда-то в комнате. – Там.

\- Знаю, - говорит Джаред и смеется, отстраняясь от Дженсена. – Я же сам покупал эти дурацкие трейлеры.

Джаред запускает пальцы под пояс джинсов Дженсена и ведет его. Тот следует за ним с почти детским восторгом.

В спальне Дженсен не теряет времени. В трейлере холодно, и он хочет согреться рядом с телом Джареда, почувствовать его кожей. Пока Джаред закрывает за ними дверь, Дженсен успевает полностью раздеться.

У Джареда глаза округляются, но он улыбается шире, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. 

\- Ты – мой самый лучший новый работник, - признается он и толкает Дженсена на кровать. Джаред наклоняется, чтобы разом стянуть с себя джинсы и белье, прыгает на одной ноге, стаскивая носки.

Дженсен решает, что сейчас самое время обговорить несколько основных правил.

\- Эм, Джаред, - начинает он, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Джаред победно машет в воздухе носком и смотрит на Дженсена:

\- Да?

\- Я не завязываю отношения, – признается Дженсен. – Так что это просто…

Джаред снова улыбается – не так широко, как прежде – и улыбка кажется другой. На лице читается облегчение. Дженсен даже назвал бы ее безумной.

\- Отлично, - говорит Джаред. – Я тоже не завязываю.

Дженсен почти боится этой улыбки, но решает не зацикливаться. По крайней мере, они думают одинаково. Он поворачивается, тянется к сумке, достает несколько презервативов и смазку.

Джаред берет лубрикант, вскидывает голову, чтобы убрать волосы с глаз:

\- Мне ведь не надо вокруг да около ходить?

Дженсен смеется, откидывая голову на подушку.

\- Терпением я не отличаюсь, - отвечает он.

\- Я же говорил, что ты самый лучший, - повторяет Джаред, смазывая пальцы, и наклоняется для поцелуя, одновременно входя в Дженсена двумя пальцами.

Дженсен отворачивается:

\- Давай три.

Джаред еще несколько секунд растягивает Дженсена двумя пальцами, пожимает плечами, убирая руку, и входя в него снова тремя. У Джареда потрясающие длинные пальцы, и Дженсену так хочется, чтобы Джаред заполнил его как можно быстрее.

Джаред тоже думает об этом, быстро раскрывая Дженсена, не притворяясь, что это что-то кроме чистого секса; Дженсен рад, что они избавили друг друга от всей этой эмоциональной фигни. Он чуть сильнее раздвигает ноги, когда Джаред убирает руку и упирается ладонью в стену у Дженсена над головой, а другой рукой проводит по его бедру:

\- Как ты хочешь?..

Дженсен немного приподнимает ноги, закидывая их Джареду на плечи. Тот невольно вздрагивает, стараясь быстрее надеть презерватив.

\- Точно, - бормочет он, уже задыхаясь. – Растяжка что надо.

Дженсен берет его член, направляя в себя, и Джаред быстро входит – Дженсен вздрагивает от такой силы. У Джареда большой – Дженсен видел больше, но Джаред очень близок к рекорду в размере. Дженсену есть, с чем сравнивать. Он начинает двигаться, толкаясь навстречу Джареду; тот не сразу ловит ритм, но они оба вскоре начинают тяжело дышать.

Дженсен еще никогда не испытывал подобного. Трахаться с Джаредом здорово, конечно, но есть еще что-то: словно горячий белый свет обволакивает его и пробирает насквозь. У Дженсена никогда не было проблем с контролем над собственным телом, но сейчас он почти сдается, теряя себя в движениях Джареда.

Джаред откидывает голову назад, стонет в потолок, и Дженсен толкается ему навстречу. Дженсен не помнит, когда в последний раз так громко вел себя во время секса, не помнит, когда он заставлял партнера так громко вести себя во время секса, и на мгновение вспоминает, какая плохая здесь звукоизоляция. Он гадает, остался ли кто-то еще на территории цирка, кто мог бы услышать, чем они тут занимаются.

Он надеется, что они не слишком ревнуют.

Джаред снова целует его, начинает двигаться быстрее, и поцелуй на контрасте кажется таким медленным. Дженсен чувствует, что Джаред близок к разрядке, он хватает член Дженсена еще до того, как Дженсен успевает сообразить что-либо. У Джареда большая рука, он обхватывает член почти полностью, другой рукой держится за стену; и весь трейлер раскачивается, когда фрикции учащаются.

Джаред пару раз проводит по его члену, и Дженсен кончает, забрызгивая спермой грудь. Джаред ухмыляется, закрывает глаза, толкается еще несколько раз, и оргазм накрывает его.

После он сразу выходит и падает рядом на кровать, громко дыша. Они молчат, пытаясь прийти в себя, и это занимает добрых пять минут.

\- Это было… - начинает Джаред, смотря в потолок.

Дженсен садится на кровати, смотрит на Джареда, разглядывая его лицо и пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Ага, - соглашается он.

Джаред медленно поворачивает голову в сторону Дженсена, улыбается почти застенчиво.

\- Я был уверен, что это будет одноразовый опыт - признается он, облизывая губы. – Но…

Дженсен наклоняется, чтобы быстро поцеловать его.

\- Давай сделаем его много-многоразовым.

\- Ты точно мой любимчик, - последний раз повторяет Джаред, закрывая глаза и расслабляясь.

Дженсен ищет пачку сигарет и зажигалку в карманах джинсов, прикуривает и садится, опираясь спиной о стену.

Джаред резко вдыхает, открывает глаза и смотрит на Дженсена:

\- Господи, как же избито, Дженсен.

Дженсен с ним согласен, но конкретно сейчас ему абсолютно все равно. День проходит значительно лучше, чем он ожидал, и ему хочется делать то, что, собственно, ему хочется.

\- Тебе понравилось? – спрашивает он, двигая бровями.

Джаред улыбается:

\- Беру свои слова назад.

Дженсен наклоняется и выдыхает дым Джареду в лицо, и тот смеется, отмахиваясь:

\- Знаешь же ты, как выгнать из своей постели.

Дженсен держит сигарету губами, натягивает, но не застегивает джинсы:

– Пока сам не захочешь в нее вернуться, так как, еще разок?

Джаред смеется, поднимаясь с кровати и собирая с пола одежду.

\- Я без сил, - говорит он, натягивая майку. Одевшись, они мгновение смотрят друг на друга. – По крайней мере, пока.

\- Пока, - эхом повторяет Дженсен. – На такое я согласен.

\- А знаешь, на что согласен я? – спрашивает Джаред. – Перекусить.

Дженсен не очень голоден, но он одет и готов весь день ждать второго раунда. 

\- Звучит заманчиво.

Они последний раз целуются и выходят из трейлера.

_______________________________________________________________

Дженсен обожает такие дни, как следующий. На восходе солнца весь цирк поедет в Гаррисберг, штат Пенсильвания, так что сегодня у них остается всего лишь несколько часов, чтобы все разобрать и загрузить в машины и автобусы. Большинству такая работа не нравится, но Дженсен всегда был рад хорошо потрудиться – некогда было думать, а в конце дня сил не хватало ни на что, кроме как упасть в кровать и уснуть.

Так как Дженсен еще не начал участвовать в представлении, волноваться ему не о чем, он весь день блуждает от одного места к другому, в зависимости от того, где нужна его помощь. Днем решает передохнуть и по пути к трейлеру проходит между главным шатром и клетками с животными.

Джаред, должно быть, тоже решил устроить перерыв, потому что сейчас стоит в стороне, и Дженсену кажется, что тот один, поэтому идет к нему. Он точно знает, с чем подойти – предложить помочь – а потом, кто знает, может, они закончат разговор в постели.

Сделав несколько шагов, он в ужасе останавливается, заметив, что Джаред вовсе не один. Два льва, которые участвуют в номере Джареда, играют прямо перед ним, ничем не сдерживаемые. Когда они чувствуют присутствие Дженсена, животные останавливаются, и тот, что поменьше, неловко поднимается на лапы и бежит в его сторону.

Дженсен решает, что можно проститься с жизнью, но в этот момент Джаред свистит, и лев замедляется, теперь идет к Дженсену и, кажется, настроен он совсем не враждебно. Зверь останавливается прямо перед ним, нюхает воздух, и Джаред – вот же говнюк – смеется.

\- Не бойся ты так, - говорит он. – Он просто хочет убедиться, что ты не враг. Дин чересчур осторожный.

\- Лев, - произносит Дженсен, не своя взгляда с кошки, пока та наконец не отворачивается и не бежит к Джареду. – Огроменный гребаный лев.

Джаред выставляет руку, и этот огроменный гребаный лев подбегает и лижет ему ладонь. Дженсен моргает несколько раз, пока не собирается с духом:  
\- Что, натренировал?

Джаред улыбается льву, поглаживая зверя под челюстью, а второй лев подходит с другой стороны, пиная Джареда головой и тоже требуя внимания.

\- Они не ручные, - рассеяно отвечает он.

\- Раз так, ты уверен, что им можно вот так гулять? – спрашивает Дженсен, стараясь не напоминать, что буквально минуту назад этот монстр чуть его не сожрал заживо.

\- Пока я рядом, они никому не причинят вреда, - говорит Джаред, поднимая голову и глядя на Дженсена. – К тому же, они великодушно согласились сидеть в клетке, пока я занят другими делами.

Дженсену не очень нравится тот факт, что животные сидят в клетке только в виде одолжения Джареду, но он старается не подавать вида, что ему не по себе.

Джаред улыбается:

\- Все в порядке, Дженсен. Это собаки умеют чувствовать страх. Ты в безопасности.

\- А кто сказал, что мне страшно? – спрашивает Дженсен.

Джаред подмигивает ему, улыбаясь шире, и ничего не отвечает.

\- Ты меня уже достал, понял?

\- Ты ведь сюда пришел не обо мне поговорить, так ведь? А то я разочаруюсь.

У Дженсена улучшается настроение от этих слов, он даже на мгновение забывает про львов.

\- И о чем же ты хочешь поговорить?

Джаред водит бровями, и Дженсен смеется:

\- Вообще, я подошел спросить, не нужна ли помощь.

\- Я ценю это, - признается Джаред. – Но нет, все в порядке. Просто выпустил ребят поиграть перед тем, как снова загнать их в клетку. Они ненавидят, когда мы переезжаем.

Джаред с любовью смотрит на своих львов – те снова начали валяться в пыли – и Дженсен закатывает глаза:

\- А что с шатром и остальным? Чтобы все разобрать, уйдет целая вечность…

\- Не волнуйся, - перебивает его Джаред, грустно улыбаясь. – Я попозже разберусь.

Дженсен с сомнением смотрит сначала на шатер, потом на Джареда, но тот, кажется, совсем не волнуется. Это же его цирк, так что пошло оно все.

\- Ну, ладно тогда. Если вдруг закончишь раньше… - Дженсен облизывает губы, заканчивая этим фразу.

Джаред улыбается.

\- Я найду тебя, - обещает он, и его глаза темнеют.

Дженсен кивает и уходит, оставляя Джареда наедине со львами. По пути в шатер Криса и Алдиса он помогает нескольким людям, хотя те все равно не очень жаждут с ним общения, даже несмотря на то, что Дженсен оказывает им услугу. Дженсен уверен – это самый странный долбаный цирк в истории цирков, но в конце концов он оказывается на диване с бутылкой пива в руке, в хорошей компании и с бейсбольной игрой по телевизору – Крис не разрешает никому переключать канал. Он доволен.

В середине пятого периода Джаред заглядывает в шатер и ищет глазами Дженсена. Находит и улыбается. Дженсен понимает его без слов, встает с дивана, не обращая внимания на вопросительные взгляды в его сторону, и радостно идет за Джаредом в трейлер.

_______________________________________________________________

\- Какого черта?

Дженсен так удивлен, что чуть себе не заехал в лицо, падая из стойки на мат. Он моргает несколько раз, пока лицо Женевьев не перестает вращаться. 

\- Ай, - злобно произносит он.

Женевьев протягивает руку, и Дженсен думает, что девушка вряд ли понимает причину его недовольства, но все равно принимает помощь и встает, отряхивая штаны.

\- Я тут тренируюсь? Репетирую типа?

Женевьев делает такое лицо, будто Дженсен сошел с ума.

\- Я же не спрашиваю, почему ты только что чуть голову себе в задницу не засунул, гений, - говорит она. – Я спрашивала, как тебе удалось, словно магнитом, притянуть к себе Джареда всего за пару дней.

\- Ничего подобного, - отзывается Дженсен. – Первый вопрос имеет куда больше смысла.

\- Я серьезно, Дженсен! – восклицает девушка. – Мне нужны слухи.

\- Нет никаких слухов, - пожимает плечами Дженсен. – Извини, что разочаровал.

\- Угу. Ладно, - произносит Женевьев. – Этот парень за все годы и четырех слов никому не сказал, если дело не касается работы. Но тебя он постоянно ищет. Это ведь совершенно нормально.

\- Нет ничего, - Женевьев только смеряет его взглядом. Дженсен вздыхает. – Мы трахнулись пару раз, и всё.

У Женевьев глаза на лоб лезут, и Дженсен смеется:

\- Что? Ничего особенного.

\- Ничего… Дженсен, это просто офигеть как особенно!

\- Вовсе нет. И смотри, никому не чеши языком про это.

\- Ты шутишь? Даже если бы я рассказала парням об этом, они бы все равно не поверили. А если бы и поверили, то просто разозлились бы на меня, потому что это испортило бы их теории заговора.

Дженсен качает головой:

\- Вас не переубедишь.

\- Ты здесь совсем недавно, - говорит девушка, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты понятия не имеешь, как это странно понимать, что этот парень - человек, сделанный из плоти и крови. У него даже друзей нет, Дженсен, – она делает драматическую паузу, ждет, пока собеседник посмотрит на нее, и продолжает: - Единственные его друзья – это его львы.

\- Кем ты вообще вырядилась? – спрашивает Дженсен, оглядывая ее с ног до головы.

Она издает раздраженный звук, качает головой, отчего накрученные локоны прыгают на плечах:

\- Не меняй тему!

Дженсен наклоняет голову:

\- А какая тема-то?

\- Я тебя убью. Вот правда. Не хочу, но я это сделаю. Я так все подстрою, что все подумают, будто это был несчастный случай. Люди в цирках постоянно мрут.

Дженсен поглаживает ее по голове:

\- Ты такая милая.

Она отбрасывает его руку:

\- Ладно. Хочешь веселиться и ничего мне не рассказывать? Как хочешь.

\- Где это Дженсен веселится?

Дженсен и Женевьев вздрагивают и оборачиваются. Дженсен почти уверен, что Джаред материализовался из воздуха. Но ему все равно, он только рад.

\- Совсем не веселится, сэр, - отвечает Женевьев, с энтузиазмом мотая головой. – Мы здесь все упорно трудимся, работаем над представлением.

\- Правда? – спрашивает Джаред и смотрит на Дженсена.

Дженсен коротко кивает, переглядываясь с Джаредом, и указывает на Женевьев:

\- Активист-энтузиаст помогала мне растянуться. Правда, дорогая?

Женевьев зыркает на Дженсена, но улыбается под взглядом Джареда.

\- Тренировка! – восклицает она. – Я собиралась разобраться в очереди, раз ты хотел поставить Дженсена после меня.

\- Хорошо, - Джаред снова поворачивается к Дженсену. – Я хочу попробовать вставить твою программу в это шоу, а это значит, у тебя четыре дня на подготовку. Еще мне нужно решить, как представить тебя, так что если у тебя есть какие-то пожелания, дай знать.

\- Обязательно.

\- И если нужна будет помощь с растяжкой от кого-то, кто меньше болтает… - Джаред поворачивается к Женевьев: та показывает ему язык, и Джаред улыбается. – Я буду поблизости.

Женевьев кашляет.

Джаред смотрит вниз, и Дженсен думает, не сделал ли он огромную ошибку, рассказав Женевьев. Но наконец Джаред снова смотрит на него, улыбаясь, и хлопает по спине перед тем, как уйти.

Женевьев молча наблюдает до тех пор, пока не убеждается, что Джаред отошел достаточно далеко и не слышит их, а затем с восхищением произносит: 

\- Ты умеешь творить магию, да?

Дженсен громко смеется и возвращается к работе.

_______________________________________________________________

Эти четыре дня – чистый ад, но Дженсену удается проработать свой номер, и к вечеру первого представления он полностью готов. В Гаррисберге они задерживаются всего на неделю, и все шесть представлений Дженсен выступает без единой помарки.

Его убежденность в том, что проклятий не существует, и что все, кого он успел встретить в «Тартаре» - сумасшедшие, начинает ослабевать, стоит ему посмотреть на все происходящее с другой стороны. Даже без ошибок или несчастных случаев Дженсен начинает понимать, чего все так боятся. Когда в цирке начинается представление, Дженсен отчетливо чувствует это жуткое ощущение, которое раньше накатывало только легкими волнами.

Дженсен чувствует себя в безопасности только, когда выступает. Или когда выступает Джаред.

Когда он на сцене, лица толпы сливаются в одно. Дженсен может не обращать на них внимания, но до и после шоу он иногда выглядывает из-за кулис и видит публику, и этого достаточно, чтобы повергнуть его в ужас. Половина – обычные посетители цирка: семьи с радующимися детьми или парочки на свидании. Другая половина заходит сюда так, словно находится в трансе, люди садятся и смотрят на сцену так, словно не видят ничего перед собой. Аплодируют они, как роботы – не смеются, не улыбаются, не удивляются, каким бы ни было представление. В конце они механически встают и уходят.

Дети, в большинстве своем, цирк терпеть не могут. Дженсен и раньше видел, как родителям приходилось в спешке уводить плачущих детей прямо посреди представления, но на этот раз все по-другому. Почти все досиживают до конца, хотя и кажется, что они испуганы. Дженсен думает о тех детях, кому все понравилось – кем они вырастут?

Ему хочется винить в этом других выступающих, тех, кто не сидит здесь и не видит всего происходящего, а вместо этого обсуждает какую-то чушь и прячется по трейлерам, будто им вообще есть, что скрывать. Почти все их номера действительно жуткие – кажется, артисты получают кайф от того, что наводит на публику ужас. Они уходят со сцены, качая головой и моргая – так, словно их только что покинул дьявол, освободив от одержимости.

Но дело даже не в этом. Дженсен не назвал бы это проклятием, но посреди ночи, когда он почти проваливается в сон, эти мысли снова подкрадываются, кажутся чуть более рациональными, и Дженсен думает о том, чтобы в ту же секунду подняться, собрать вещи и свалить отсюда. От этой мысли эффект такой же, как от приставленного к горлу ножа – кто-то или что-то будто требует, чтобы он остался. У Дженсена все равно нет выбора, так что в итоге он все списывает на здравый смысл.

Джаред – единственный, кто не дает ему погрязнуть в унынии «Тартара». Ради того, чтобы видеть его, стоит здесь остаться. Дженсен так считает абсолютно непредвзято – Джаред нравится ему, конечно, на самом деле, очень нравится, а когда они занимаются сексом, нравится еще больше, больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Но когда они порознь, и Дженсен завален работой, он все равно чувствует обволакивающее тепло Джареда, пусть и пытается убедить себя, что это лишь игра воображения. Каждый встречный начинает улыбаться, кроме Дженсена, и иногда он позволяет себе приблизиться к ним.

И все это не только потому, что Джаред здесь главный, хотя это и требует большей выдержки. Дженсен еще никогда не видел такого виртуозного исполнителя, как Джаред, а Дженсен уже очень долго работает в цирке. Отчасти – это чистый энтузиазм. Невооруженным глазом видно, как Джаред чувствует себя в свете софитов, в том, как публика следит за каждым его словом, действием, трюком. Он был рожден для этого.

Он не пользуется кнутом, но стоит ему кивнуть Дину и Сэму, те чуть ли ни танцевать начинают. Он достает белых кроликов из цилиндра с завидной скоростью, но Дженсен никогда не видел этих самых кроликов или клетки на территории цирка. Они материализуются из чистого воздуха и в нем же растворяются. Кажется, что Джаред заставляет дым подниматься из земли, едва взмахнув руками, и карты, с которыми Дженсен всего его видел, взлетают в воздух без заминки. Ему даже удается стоять перед публикой в ярко-фиолетовом бархатном костюме и при этом не казаться придурком. Если бы Дженсен не знал, то подумал бы, что Джаред творит настоящую магию.

После каждого шоу кажется, что Джаред под кайфом, излучает энергию; он ищет Дженсена, жадный до прикосновения, и целует его, присасывается к коже и губам. В те вечера, когда проходит представление, Джаред нравится Дженсену особенно сильно. 

И все равно, между окончанием представления и тем моментом, когда они встречаются, Дженсен напоминает дрожащий комок нервов. Необходимо заняться сексом, чтобы снять напряжение, и он не уверен, что без этого сможет день за днем сталкиваться лицом к лицу с тем, что все вокруг называют «проклятьем».

Поэтому сейчас Дженсен волнуется, глазами обшаривает шатер, пытаясь найти Джареда. Обычно найти его – пара пустяков. Во-первых, он сам почти всегда ищет Дженсена, а, во-вторых, он ростом с дерево, на нем надет цилиндр и фиолетовый костюм. С толпой не сольешься. Но Дженсен уже десять минут его ищет, и пока – безуспешно.

Когда Дженсен наконец замечает его в толпе, Джаред стоит на одном колене перед маленькой девочкой. Кажется, она плачет, но Джаред ей улыбается, и девочка вытирает лицо. В руках она держит плюшевого тигра: он одет в маленькую версию костюма Джареда, и Дженсен знает – родители переплатили за игрушку. Джаред говорит что-то, и девочка неохотно отдает тигра Джареду.

Как только Джаред берет игрушку в руки, тигр оживает, начиная вилять хвостом. У девочки лицо озаряется, и Джаред отдает ей тигра обратно, наблюдая, как кошка лижет ее личико. Та радостно хихикает, отчего Джаред улыбается настолько широко и заразительно, что у Дженсена у самого лицо начинает болеть от улыбки. Через несколько секунд Джаред касается игрушки, и та возвращается в свое прежнее состояние. Дженсен несколько раз моргает, пытаясь убедить себя, что ему показалось. Джаред просто на самом деле умеет показывать фокусы.

Джаред преподносит палец к губам, и маленькая девочка серьезно кивает. Она крепче прижимает тигра к груди, улыбается Джареду, когда тот встает. Он ждет еще несколько секунд, оглядывая шатер, пока девочка не тянет его за штанину и не показывает на пару, стоящую в нескольких футах от них. Они оглядываются, видно, что они напуганы, и когда Джаред привлекает их внимание и показывает вниз, в их лицах читается облегчение. Мать бежит к дочери, но та отказывается уходить, пока Джаред не обнимает ее, подняв в воздух, и не передает девочку в руки отцу. Родители что-то говорят, благодарят Джареда, как думает Дженсен. Джаред машет на прощание, поворачивается к Дженсену, будто все это время знал, что тот наблюдает.

Он подходит, улыбаясь Дженсену, и наклоняется, когда он достаточно близко.

\- Эй, - произносит он, опуская руки Дженсену на плечи. – Отличное представление.

\- Да, у тебя тоже, старик, - соглашается Дженсен, не ожидая, что Джаред потратит время на то, чтобы сказать ему комплимент.

Джаред стоит еще несколько секунд, потом переступает с ноги на ногу. Он напоминает подростка на школьных танцах, ожидающего, когда же кто-нибудь заметит его. Наконец, он поднимает глаза на Дженсена и говорит:

\- Я думал выпить пива. Ты бы… эм… хочешь выпить со мной?

\- О-о-о, - отвечает Дженсен.

У Джареда лицо грустнеет:

\- В смысле, я не… если ты хочешь…я просто…

Дженсен лишь пожимает плечами, не хочет, чтобы собеседнику показалось, будто он разочарован. Особенно учитывая, что он совсем не разочарован. Он просто не ожидал услышать такое - не от парня, с которым спал последнюю неделю, но с которым при этом не разговаривал в общей сложности и двадцати минут. 

\- Ты платишь?

Джаред смеется:

\- Я думал украсть пару бутылок у Чада.

\- Круто, - отвечает Дженсен, совсем чуть-чуть теряя равновесие, когда Джаред притягивает его к себе, все еще держа руки на его плечах.

**ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ**

\- У меня живот болит.

\- Думаешь, это из-за килограмма сладкой ваты, который ты только что умял? – Дженсен наклоняет голову набок и смотрит на Джареда так, что – как надеется Дженсен – похоже на суровый взгляд. Ему лень пытаться сделать что-то большее, а Джаред в ответ только поглядывает на него одним глазом и громко смеется. Дженсен вытягивает ноги, неудобно ерзая, понимая, что не чувствует ту, на которой сидел. – Ты убил нас обоих.

\- Мы не умерли, - возражает Джаред, поднимая палец, словно вот-вот выдаст какую-то очень умную мысль. – Если бы мы умерли, нам не было бы так больно.

\- Туше, - бормочет Дженсен. – Передай попкорн.

\- Дженсен, попкорн – это ловушка. Разве ты не видишь? Тебе станет только хуже.

\- Вот говнюк, - Дженсен ударяется головой о стену, жмурится и смотрит на Джареда. – Ты его весь съел, да?

\- Чтобы тебя спасти, между прочим.

Дженсен тянется вперед и шлепает Джареда по животу. Джаред громко стонет, после чего они несколько минут сидят в тишине. Дженсен рассматривает пол в трейлере Джареда, остатки еды, которую они украли из тележки Чада, и обдумывает все жизненные решения, которые принял и которые привели его к этому моменту.

\- Он ведь знал, что так и будет, да? – спрашивает Дженсен. – Поэтому он с радостью отдал нам все, что не продал. Это он не от чистого сердца нам вручил. Этот маленький говнюк все спланировал.

Джаред смеется:

\- Ага. Первое правило «Тартара» - Чад ничего не делает от чистого сердца. У него вообще нет сердца. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

\- Этого не было в документах о найме, - отвечает Дженсен. – Я подам на тебя в суд.

\- На меня? – переспрашивает Джаред, выпрямляясь и выдавая свой лучший щенячий взгляд, который никак не вяжется с тем, что его изображает засранец. – Я невиновен! Подавай в суд на Чада!

\- Цирк-то твой, - кивает Дженсен. – Точно. Подам на тебя в суд.

\- Цирк не мой, - настаивает Джаред, но сразу после этих слов замолкает, и на несколько минут в трейлере воцаряется тишина.

\- Почему ты вообще с ним дружишь? – в конце концов спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Мы не друзья, на самом деле, - отвечает Джаред, пожимая плечами. – А может и друзья. Не знаю. С ним безопасно.

Дженсен вскидывает бровь:

\- Безопасно, да уж, если ты, конечно, хочешь завтра умереть от сердечного приступа.

Джаред качает головой:

\- Неважно. Он не такой плохой. Плюс у него бесплатная выпивка и конфеты, и пусть моя любовь меня погубит, но конфеты я точно люблю.

\- Снежные конусы с сиропом, - вдруг объявляет Дженсен. – В следующий раз он должен их сделать нам.

\- Да, именно, Дженсен, - отрезает Джаред. – Именно это ты и должен был понять из всех моих слов.

Дженсен улыбается, представляя, как целует липкие губы Джареда, окрашенный красным рот, и чувствует что-то странное в груди. Он целует Джареда, и, кажется, тот удивлен, но потом возвращает поцелуй. Дженсен медленно отстраняется.

\- Знаешь, говоря по правде, - начинает Джаред, закусывая губу. – Я что-то не в настроении.

Дженсен издает отрыжку, и Джаред заливается истерическим смехом.

\- Да, я тоже. Устал что-то. Хотя можно подумать, мне удастся уснуть после такого количества сахара.

Джаред садится чуть ровнее:

\- Хочешь пойти домой?

Дженсен качает головой:

\- Не особенно. Пока нет. Ну, в смысле, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я ушел.

Джаред бросает взгляд на дверь. Кажется, он обдумывает слова Дженсена, но потом медленно выдыхает и снова расслабляется:

\- Не, оставайся.

Дженсену кажется – ничего не может с собой поделать - что Джаред просто вежливо ведет себя. Он тянется в карман за сигаретами. 

\- Вообще-то, хочется мне дозы никотина, так что пойду, покурю, а потом…

\- Если хочешь, кури здесь.

Дженсен берет сигарету в губы, не спешит прикуривать:

\- Уверен?

\- Да, - отвечает Джаред. Он ждет, пока Дженсен убирает зажигалку, и серьезно, даже взволнованно смотрит на него. Никто никогда не волновался о Дженсене, с чего Джареду начинать?

– Знаешь, от них ведь можно умереть.

Дженсен фыркает.

\- От Чада умрешь быстрее, - он делает длинную затяжку, глубоко вдыхая дым в легкие, и медленно выпускает его. Ему тепло, он расслаблен, и кажется, что сейчас лучше всего просто растаять прямо здесь, у Джареда на ковре, и больше никогда не двигаться. Мозг сам по себе работает, так что он как-то не думает, говоря:

\- Какая тебе вообще разница?

Джаред подвигается ближе. Дженсен смотрит на него, видит, что тот хмурится.

\- Если мы не… мы ведь можем быть друзьями, разве нет?

\- Да, наверное, - отвечает Дженсен.

\- Ну, друзьям не все равно, если их друзья пытаются медленно себя убить, - объясняет Джаред.

Дженсен опускает сигарету, сосредотачиваясь на лице Джареда:

\- Но только не суетись как мамаша.

\- И тебе надо больше есть, - говорит Джаред, оттягивая ткань рубашки Дженсена. – Кожа да кости.

\- Да ну? – переспрашивает Дженсен, вскидывая бровь. – Если бы у меня вообще был жир, я бы не смог выдавать все те позиции, которые тебе так нравятся.

\- Забей на еду, - Джаред придвигается еще ближе, улыбаясь в поцелуй.

Что-то в этой улыбке заставляет внутри все завязаться в узел, и Дженсен инстинктивно отстраняется:

\- Из меня не очень хороший друг, как показывает практика.

Джаред пожимает плечами. 

\- Мне не нужны хорошие друзья, - отвечает он. – На самом деле, так даже лучше.

\- Значит, со мной безопасно? Как с Чадом? – Дженсен откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. 

\- Нет, - мягко отвечает Джаред. – Не безопасно.

\- Чертовски верно. Со мной опасно и крайне интересно, - Дженсен смотрит на Джареда, но тот хмурится, все еще глядя на сигарету Дженсена. Дженсен закатывает глаза, делает еще затяжку, просто так, назло. – Что? Напился и сейчас будешь киснуть?

Джаред моргает несколько раз, смотрит на Дженсена. Он улыбается, но, кажется, так фальшиво, и Дженсену настолько не хочется видеть эту ненастоящую улыбку, что он тушит сигарету, просто, чтобы был повод отвернуться. 

\- Я не пьян, - отвечает Джаред. – Я слишком объелся, чтобы быть пьяным.

\- А-а-а… но тебе грустно? Тогда что, будешь киснуть, как фаршированная индейка на день благодарения?

Джаред смеется, опуская голову Дженсену на плечо.

\- Я правда чувствую себя, как фаршированная индейка. Немного.

Дженсен тянется и запускает руку Джареду в волосы. Так хорошо, и к тому моменту, когда он осознает, насколько это нетипично для него, проходит слишком много времени; если он уберет сейчас руку, это будет казаться еще более странным. 

\- А я, кажется, пьян, - врет он.

\- Слабак.

\- Отсоси.

\- Может, завтра? – Дженсен думает, что сейчас Джаред как раз вытворяет бровями маневр, который, так он думает, очень мил, но Дженсену слишком лень проверять.

\- Завтра, - говорит Дженсен, обдумывая. – Ну, завтра у нас и правда выходной.

\- Ага, - кивает Джаред, зевая Дженсену в рубашку. – Давай весь день заниматься сексом.

\- Не хочу я с тобой сексом заниматься, - говорит Дженсен. – Больше никогда.

\- Это почему?

\- Ты только что прировнял себя к фаршированной индейке.

\- М-м-м, - мычит Джаред, отираясь лицом о Дженсена. – Хороший аргумент. Очень несексуально.

\- Вообще несексуально, - соглашается Дженсен.

\- Ты не сможешь вечно сопротивляться моему очарованию. Когда-нибудь мои зычные индюшачьи призывы к спариванию завершатся успешно!

\- О господи, - бормочет Дженсен и встает без предупреждения, отчего Джаред падает на пол. – Это было просто ужасно. Я теперь с тобой даже разговаривать не хочу.

Джаред смеется, все еще лежа на полу, когда Дженсен тянется к ручке и открывает дверь трейлера. Он перестает смеяться, но не поднимается и не идет в кровать.

\- Увидимся завтра, Дженсен.

\- Угрожаешь?

Джаред улыбается.

\- Обещаю. Угрожающе обещаю. Наверное.

\- Доброй ночи, Джаред, - произносит Дженсен, выходя на улицу. – Увидимся завтра.

\- Обещающая угроза! – восклицает Джаред перед тем, как Дженсен закрывает за собой дверь.

_______________________________________________________________

Почти в полдень Женевьев стучится к Дженсену и сообщает, что если он хочет пойти в город с ней и ребятами, он должен быть у шатра в половине пятого. Дженсен рад воспользоваться возможностью съесть на ужин что-нибудь, кроме тех пяти блюд, которые готовит цирковой шеф-повар, а после отправиться в какой-нибудь бар на пару часов. Он немедленно отправляется в душ, чтобы приготовиться к выходу в люди.

Собравшись, он идет к Джареду, и тот встречает его в пижамных штанах и без рубашки, почесывая живот и зевая. Волосы у него торчат во все стороны, и выглядит он не самым лучшим образом. Дженсен еле сдерживается, чтобы не поцеловать его.

\- Привет, - здоровается он.

Джаред наклоняет голову:

\- Индюшачье пение сработало?

Дженсен смеется:

\- Вижу, решил весь день проспать?

\- И проспал бы, если бы вы, неугомонные, не стучали ли бы в дверь, - говорит он. – Чего тебе? У меня, между прочим, тоже выходной.

\- Да-да, как скажешь, кому какая разница? – отвечает Дженсен, отмахиваясь. – Какие планы на сегодня?

\- Эм, - Джаред таращится на Дженсена, а потом самодовольно улыбается. – Ты на них смотришь.

\- Ты хочешь весь свой выходной проспать?

\- Ага.

\- Серьезно? Весь день?

\- Серьезно, ага.

\- Весь день, Джаред?

\- Ну, - задумчиво произносит он. – Я думал, как только солнце начнет садиться, а мое тело отторгать все попытки поспать еще, я бы пошел поесть чего-нибудь. И поиграть с Сэмом и Дином. Ты же знаешь, как они любят внимание.

\- То есть, ты не собирался идти в город с народом?

Джаред улыбается:

\- Разве в моем плотном расписании есть место для этих вылазок?

Дженсен хватает Джареда за руку и тянет:

\- Да ладно тебе. Развлекись хоть немного.

\- О, я в свое время и так развлекался много. Я старый и хочу в пижаме играть со львами.

\- Но я же хотел напиться и быть очень уязвимым, - говорит Дженсен, хлопая ресницами. – Ты разве не хочешь этим воспользоваться в какой-нибудь не вызывающей доверия улочке за баром?

\- Ну да, конечно… - радостно говорит Джаред.

\- Отлично! Тогда надевай штаны и…

\- Видишь ли, в этом твоя ошибка. В слове «штаны», - Джаред тянется рукой Дженсену под рубашку и притягивает его. Дженсен чувствует тепло его прикосновений и не может не поддаться. – Мы и здесь можем напиться и воспользоваться твоей уязвимостью, разве нет?

Дженсен качается, делает шаг ближе. Он обдумывает это предложение, он уже готов сказать «да», когда Джаред наклоняется поцеловать его в шею.

\- Если мы сейчас трахнемся, пойдешь со мной?

\- Нет, - шепчет Джаред, поворачиваясь и целуя Дженсена в шею с другой стороны.

Дженсен отталкивает его:

\- Черт, серьезно? Из-за того, что надо надевать штаны? Ты всегда их носишь. Джаред, я видел тебя в штанах. Я знаю, ты можешь сделать это.

\- И сам факт, что ты просишь меня сделать это в мой выходной, зная, как я вкалываю каждый день, заставляет меня задуматься, правда ли ты так обо мне заботишься.

\- Мы уже это обсуждали, - говорит Дженсен, высвобождаясь из объятий Джареда, когда тот снова тянется к нему. – Из меня паршивый друг.

\- Ах да, конечно, - произносит Джаред, сдаваясь. – Я совсем забыл. Мы же теперь друзья.

\- Сам предложил.

Джаред неловко улыбается:

\- Точно, виновен. Я думаю, тебе стоит пойти.

\- Я и так иду, - Дженсен оглядывается через плечо. – Но мы выдвинемся только через пару часов. Так что, если все-таки решишь остаться, мы все еще можем…

\- Я просто хочу лечь обратно в кровать. Так что, да. Развлекайся с народом. Поиграйте в туристов. Или не играйте. Делай, что хочешь. Потом расскажешь!

Джаред захлопывает дверь прямо у Дженсена перед носом, и тот стоит несколько секунд, ожидая, что Джаред все-таки выйдет одетый для прогулки, доказывая Дженсену, что всё сказанное только что по поводу своего выходного, было шуткой. Но этого не происходит, так что спустя несколько минут Дженсен бредет прочь от трейлера в поисках ребят и Женевьев.

Гаррисберг – хороший небольшой город. Город они особенно не видят. Крис говорит, что он бы не отказался от стейка, а мнение остальных не считается, так что они вежливости ради около часа пытаются осматривать достопримечательности перед тем, как заваливаются в паб, где едят, пьют и отлично проводят время. Еще достаточно рано, чтобы в пабе было шумно, но вставать завтра надо рано, много работать, разбирая шатры и готовясь к переезду в следующий город. Так что дома им надо оказаться хоть в мало-мальски приличное время.

Дженсену довольно весело – нельзя сказать, что это не так. Еда вкусная, после нескольких бутылок пива Крис начинает петь, Женевьев пытается залезть на барную стойку, грозясь показать, как она умеет ходить по канату, а бедный Алдис хотя и действует из наилучших побуждений, постоянно получает в лицо ногой в попытке снять девушку оттуда. Дженсен полвечера поворачивается, чтобы что-то сказать Джареду, запоздало вспоминая, что ленивый говнюк так и не пошел с ним. Он злится еще сильнее оттого, что не понимает. Он ведь не скучает по людям. Вот просто не скучает. И Джареда он периодически видит. И вообще, не должно иметь значения, как часто он с ним встречается.

Это, должно быть, просто потому, что вчера он остался без траха. И вообще, скучает он по члену Джареда, а не по нему самому. По крайней мере, к концу вечера, когда они вываливаются из паба и садятся в такси, в это очень легко поверить. Дженсен вместе с Майком и Томом идет домой, но к полуночи решает завернуть к Джареду, громко стучит в дверь.

Джаред открывает и сонно смотрит на него. На нем серая футболка и все те же пижамные штаны, волосы все так же торчат во все стороны, хотя Дженсен думает, что эти стороны немного поменялись.

Джаред непонимающе смотрит на него:

\- Дженсен?

\- Ты не шутил, - замечает он. – Ты и правда совсем не выходил сегодня.

\- Я никогда не шучу о…

Дженсен закрывает ему рот, резко целуя, одной рукой удерживая Джареда за шею на месте, а другой захлопывая за собой дверь. Джаред выглядит немного ошеломленным, когда отстраняется. 

\- Ты слишком много говоришь, - объясняет Дженсен.

\- Честно, - Джаред вытирает рот рукой. – Тебе надо в кровать.

\- Не будь таким старомодным, - шепчет Дженсен, толкая Джареда к закрытой двери. – Мы можем еще где-нибудь…

Джаред кладет руку Дженсену на грудь, останавливая его:

\- К себе в кровать.

\- Чем быстрее мы кончим, тем быстрее я туда отправлюсь, - Дженсен еще раз пытается поцеловать его, но Джаред уворачивается:

\- Ты пил.

\- Ага, - Дженсен смеется. – Очень-очень много. И что?

\- Мне не стоит…

\- Чувак, - возражает Дженсен. – Мы уже несколько недель этим занимаемся, - Джаред издает недовольный звук и позволяет Дженсену поцеловать его. – К тому же, - шепчет Дженсен прямо Джареду на ухо, – я весь день думал про твой член. Всю ночь. До трясучки хотелось вернуться сюда и… - Дженсен встает на колени и стягивает с Джареда штаны. Он решает, что, в конце концов, эта пижама все-таки нравится ему - легко снимать. – Хочу отсосать тебе, - говорит он. – Ты ведь не против?

\- Не против, - выдыхает Джаред. – Совсем, блядь, не против.

Дженсен улыбается, потираясь лицом о член Джареда. Он берет член у основания и начинает дрочить Джареду, пока у того не встает.

\- Я пьян, - признается он. – И с координацией у меня сейчас не очень.

Джаред смеется:

\- Да уж, я заметил.

\- Так что трахни мой рот. Если хочешь, не сдерживайся. Трахай так сильно, как хочешь, - Дженсен поднимает на него глаза. – Мне хочется так. 

Джаред кивает, сглатывая, откидывает голову назад. Снизу всё, что видит Дженсен – это загорелая линия шеи Джареда, он почти забывает, чем занимается и встает, чтобы провести по ней языком. А потом Джаред кладет руку ему на затылок, притягивая ближе, и будь он проклят, если из-за Дженсена он не чувствует внутри тепло.

Дженсен легко берет Джареда в рот, глубоко в горло. Он гладит бедра Джареда, вжимает пальцы в мышцы на ногах. Джаред стонет, и Дженсен чувствует, как его собственный член наливается от одной только мысли, что завтра у Джареда будут синяки от его пальцев. Он толкает Джареда, пока тот не упирается задницей в дверь, и даже когда Джаред перемещается к точке опоры, Дженсен не может оторваться и медленно проводит языком по всей длине члена.

Он отстраняется на минуту и смотрит на Джареда.

\- Я не шучу, - говорит он. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я смогу. Давай, трахни меня.

Как только Дженсен касается губами головки, Джаред подчиняется. Он кладет ладонь Дженсену на затылок, натягивает резко и грубо, из-за чего Дженсен давится. Джаред начинает толкаться, быстро двигая бедрами, легко тянет, пытаясь схватить Дженсена за волосы. Дженсен довольно стонет, впиваясь пальцами в задницу Джареда, и закрывает глаза, полностью позволяя тому вести.

Дженсен убирает руку с задницы Джареда, чуть сжимает в ладони мошонку, перекатывая яички. Джаред стонет, на пару секунд останавливается, его рука тяжелая и влажная на шее Дженсена. Тот страстно отсасывает ему, набирая скорость, чтобы напомнить Джареду. 

\- Господи, - произносит Джаред. – Блядь, господи.

Когда Джаред снова начинает толкаться, он делает это медленнее и глубже. Дженсен чувствует, что он близок к разрядке, перекладывает свободную руку Джареду на бедро и, наконец, тянется рукой вниз к собственному члену. Дженсен расстегивает джинсы, проводит рукой по трусам, и это – все, что нужно. Джаред дрожит, бормочет что-то про рот Дженсена, и как, блядь, это охуенно, и Дженсен не знает, почему эти слова Джареда приносят столько удовольствия, он и так в курсе, что хорош, но проходит пара секунд, и он кончает.

Джаред кончает следом, и Дженсен готов поклясться - сегодня вкус Джареда лучше, чем обычно. Его член так глубоко у Дженсена в горле, что он не может не проглотить, даже, если бы хотел, так что выпивает все без остатка, все еще жадно посасывая, когда Джаред убирает член из его рта. Дженсен натягивает ему обратно пижамные штаны, встает, придерживаясь. Джаред стоит, опершись о дверь и тяжело дыша.

Он тянется к Дженсену, кладет ладонь ему на щеку и притягивает для поцелуя. Дженсен не сопротивляется, скользит языком Джареду в рот сразу, как тот его открывает. Джаред улыбается, слизывая свой собственный вкус.

\- Классно было, - произносит Дженсен, убирая член в джинсы. – Не за что, обращайся.

\- С меня причитается, - обещает Джаред, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Смотри, не забудь, - подхватывает Дженсен, указывая на Джареда пальцем, а потом качает головой и пытается оттолкнуть Джареда. – Отодвинься, я хочу спать.

Джаред не двигается с места, только кладет руку Дженсену на плечо:

\- Давай провожу.

Дженсен смеется, и это очень странно - ему хочется сказать «хорошо»:

\- Мой трейлер всего в паре метров.

\- И все равно, - не унимается Джаред.

\- Я не настолько пьян, старик.

Джаред приподнимает руки:

\- А я ничего и не говорил.

\- Тогда зачем провожать? Я не какая-то девчонка, - Дженсен открывает дверь, салютуя. – До завтра.

\- Джен…

\- Джаред, - Дженсен заходит обратно в трейлер, кладет руки Джареду на щеки. – Это всего лишь минет. Я не твой… просто хватит так за меня волноваться. Мне не по себе от этого.

\- Я вижу это, но…

Дженсен кладет палец Джареду на губы:

\- Всего лишь минет! Офигенный минет, скажу я тебе. Я просто офигенный. И все. Домой ты меня не провожаешь.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джаред, мрачнея. – Наверное.

\- Наверное, - эхом произносит Дженсен, наклоняясь вперед и целуя Джареда. Он по чистой случайности попадает в губы.

Джаред наблюдает, как Дженсен спускается по трем ступенькам его трейлера, будто он сейчас даже на это не способен, закрывает дверь, и то потому, что Дженсен смеется над ним. Дженсен почти сразу жалеет об этом, чувствует, как накатывает тошнота, стоит ему остаться одному. Не думал он, что выпил так много, но он только рад все свалить на алкоголь. Все что угодно, лишь бы избежать глубоких мыслей по поводу того, почему он нормально себя чувствует только рядом с Джаредом.

Он спешит домой и падает в кровать до того, как организм решает избавиться от выпитого.

_______________________________________________________________

На следующее утро Дженсен получает сполна: встать приходится рано, работать – много, а похмелье такое жестокое, что ему абсолютно ничего не хочется делать. Он присоединяется к таким же идиотам, как и он сам, за завтраком, и Женевьев с Крисом подвигаются, чтобы освободить ему место; все молчат, только шепотом здороваются.

После завтрака они расходятся, чтобы заняться делами. Дженсен должен помочь разобрать скамейки и звуковое оборудование, которое находится в другой части цирка. Он добирается до места за пятнадцать минут и весь остаток дня проводит за работой. Когда он, завернув за угол, направляется к своему трейлеру, уже смеркается. Мгновение он думает о том, не заглянуть ли в шатер ко всем остальным, но решает, что он слишком устал за день. Но даже это не останавливает его, когда он слышит смех Джареда, проходя мимо его трейлера.

Конечно же, он играет со львами. Животные ненавидят путешествовать. Дженсен думает – не может не думать – когда же Джаред находит время, чтобы все скоординировать, если он вот так проводит дни. Шатер стоит, когда Дженсен идет спать, а когда просыпается – разобран и готов к перевозке, так что какая разница, как Джаред проводит свое время.

Он находит Джареда в грязи, Сэм и Дин прыгают вокруг него. Каждый раз, когда он пытается присесть, один из львов тычется ему в лицо носом, требуя внимания. Дженсен ничего не может с собой поделать – он просто в восхищении. Вокруг Джареда звери ведут себя так, будто они котята, а всех остальных они и близко не подпускают, встречая рыком.

Дженсен наблюдает, как Джаред валяется на земле. Он не думает, что тот заметил его, и, честно говоря, Дженсен слишком устал, чтобы с кем-то общаться. Ему стоит пойти спать. Черт, он хочет пойти спать. Но внутри что-то начинает болезненно тянуть, когда он смотрит на Джареда: тот так счастлив и беззаботен, и Дженсен просто не может отвернуться.

Он не уверен, сколько проходит времени перед тем, как Джаред останавливается, и Дженсен понимает, что его заметили. Он неуклюже машет рукой, а Джаред просто смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Все всегда говорят, что Сэм и Дин – единственные друзья Джареда, и, ожидая какой-либо реакции от Джареда, Дженсен думает, что просрал единственный шанс изменить это. Он даже не знал, что вообще хочет изменить это, пока не напился и не начал злиться только из-за того, что Джаред не захотел провести с ним время. 

Он качает головой, прогоняя собственные мысли, разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Краем глаза он замечает, что Джаред слабо хмурится, но потом возвращается к своим львам, почесывая гриву животным, и Дженсен не может решить, хмурился ли Джаред из-за того, что Дженсен ушел, или из-за того, что вообще наблюдал за ним.

_______________________________________________________________

\- Собрался? Готов к представлению через несколько дней?

Дженсен поднимает глаза от тарелки и видит Джареда, наклонившегося над ним и лениво перекидывающего карты. Дженсен в шоке оглядывается по сторонам – время ланча, столы забиты людьми. Это, наверное, самый активный временной промежуток, который можно в принципе назвать социально активным в их одиноком печальном цирке. Обычно, Джаред прячется где-нибудь, пережидая это время, ест спустя пару часов, и все только ради того, чтобы избежать общения с людьми.

\- Можно сесть? – неловко спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен понимает, что уже как полминуты таращится на него, открыв рот. Он сразу двигается, освобождая место Джареду.

\- Ага, прости, - смеется Дженсен. – Непривычно тебя днем видеть.

\- Ха-ха, - бормочет Джаред, но улыбается.

Дженсен смотрит на колоду карт, с которой играет Джаред, а потом снова поворачивается к своей тарелке. Джаред, должно быть, наблюдает за ним, потому что останавливается и показывает Дженсену карты.

\- Я бы предложил показать фокус, но я знаю, как ты к ним относишься.

\- Нет, почему, давай, - сглатывает Дженсен и смотрит на Джареда. Это их первый разговор после того пьяного минета, и Дженсен видит, как все неуклюже получается. По крайней мере, Джаред пытается. Он тоже решает попытаться. – Я хочу посмотреть.

\- Ну, раз настаиваешь, - Джаред улыбается, протягивая руку с картами. – Выбери одну.

Дженсен выбирает. Четверка червей. 

\- Я должен ее назвать?

Джаред пожимает плечами:

\- Я и так знаю, что это за карта. Главное, чтобы ты знал.

\- Хорошо, - произносит Дженсен. – Я запомнил.

Джаред кладет остальные карты на стол и берет Дженсена за руку, в которой он держит карту. Он сжимает ладони вокруг руки Дженсена, пока тот смотрит на него, встречаясь взглядом. Выражение лица у Джареда напряженное, целеустремленное, и Дженсен, не выдержав, смотрит на их руки.

\- Посмотри на меня, - просит Джаред, и Дженсен, сопротивляясь инстинктам, снова поднимает взгляд. Джаред еще несколько секунд смотрит, а потом отпускает руку. Дженсен чувствует поток ветра, и понимает, что перестал дышать. – А теперь посмотри на карту.

Дженсен открывает ладони, переворачивает карту – теперь это джокер. Дженсен не чувствовал, как Джаред подсунул ему другую карту, но, может быть, именно для этого и надо было смотреть в глаза. Отвлекающий маневр. 

\- Здорово, - признается Дженсен.

Джаред улыбается так, будто понимает, что Дженсен не особенно впечатлен:

\- Положи ее на стол и выбери еще одну.

Дженсен так и делает, на этот раз он вытягивает бубновую девятку. И снова Джаред отвлекает его и – снова – у него в руке оказывается джокер.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - говорит Дженсен. – В колоде только два джокера. Что будет, если я обе карты оставлю на столе?

Джаред улыбается и протягивает Дженсену колоду:

\- Сам посмотри.

На этот раз Дженсен вытягивает бубновую королеву и, конечно же, она превращается в джокера. Он смеется, откладывая третьего джокера.

\- Ладно, у тебя своя колода.

\- Может быть, - соглашается Джаред, слабо улыбаясь. Дженсен знает – тот забавляется, так что закатывает глаза и тянется к картам.

\- Давай еще, - говорит он.

Джаред улыбается шире.

Дженсен вытягивает трефовую тройку, и когда он поднимает на Джареда глаза, тот наклоняется и целует его. Дженсен не сопротивляется, пытается сфокусироваться на руках, чтобы почувствовать, как Джаред подменивает карты. Он просто безнадежен, так что позволяет Джареду отвлечь его поцелуем.

Неудивительно, что, когда Дженсен переворачивает карту, та оказывается другой. Червовый туз. Дженсен смеется.

\- Это самая низкая уловка, которую ты мог придумать? – спрашивает он Джареда. – Мне стыдно признать, что мы вообще знакомы.

Джаред хмурится, моргает, глядя на карту.

\- Этого не должно было произойти, - произносит он. Он непонимающе смотрит на Дженсена. – Это должен быть джокер.

Дженсен легко хлопает его по плечу:

\- Не грусти. Каждый раз не получится. Три из четырех тоже неплохо, а?

Джаред все еще смотрит на карту в руке Дженсена, будто не слушая. Он отворачивается и кажется более расстроенным, чем вообще можно быть из-за карточного фокуса, но не Дженсену судить. Может, он больше впечатлен другими фокусами Джареда, но он – не фокусник, он не понимает всю кухню карточных фокусов. Никогда не понимал.

Джаред встает, так быстро забирает колоду со стола, что Дженсен даже не замечает, как тот собрал своих джокеров.

\- И все? – спрашивает он. – Ты не останешься поесть?

Джаред качает головой, вымученно улыбается.

\- Не-а, - отвечает он. – Я просто пришел попробовать новый фокус. Очевидно, надо еще потренироваться.

Дженсен хватает его за рубашку, любуясь тем, как тонкий хлопок натягивается у Джареда на груди:

\- Да ладно тебе, останься! Я помогу тебе попрактиковаться.

Но Джаред не соглашается принять помощь.

_______________________________________________________________

Джаред начинает вот так странно себя вести. Он не отстраняется, не совсем, по крайней мере, не всегда. В общем и целом, он старается быть дружелюбным, и Дженсен это понимает, хотя до сих пор не до конца уверен, чего ждут от него самого, но его и так все устраивает. Иногда они перекусывают вместе, болтают в перерывах между номерами, а друг у друга в трейлере они проводят столько же времени, как и раньше, тратя его примерно в равной степени на разговоры и секс.

Раз или два в неделю, если Дженсен сталкивается с Джаредом по пути к Крису и Алдису, и Джаред спрашивает, куда он идет, Джаред даже прогуливается с ним, проводя вечер с другими людьми, а не только с Дженсеном. Даром, что говорит он теперь на людях еще меньше, просто сидит тихо с бутылкой пива в руке, прижавшись к Дженсену, и Дженсену нравится просто знать, что Джаред рядом. Он даже представляет, что знает, о чем думает Джаред, когда тот тихо смеется своим мыслям и качает головой.

Все думают, что это происходит только из-за Дженсена, но сам он так не думает. Конечно, Джаред разговаривает только с Дженсеном, но есть что-то в его глазах – умеет Джаред так посмотреть, будто он щенок, который надеется, что однажды его заберут из приюта, и даже звук его смеха разбивает Дженсену сердце.

Все так ново, так странно и немного пугающе, но больше всего остального – просто хорошо, и Дженсен думает, что мог бы привыкнуть к тому, чтобы иметь друзей. Особенно настолько хороших в постели.

Потом Дженсену становится комфортно, он уверен, что знает рамки, которых нужно придерживаться с Джаредом, но затем он что-нибудь говорит, отчего Джаред полностью замыкается в себе или находит отговорку, чтобы сбежать подальше, как тогда за ланчем. Иногда, бывает, Дженсен стучит в его дверь, а Джаред хмуро бормочет, чтобы тот уходил, а Дженсен понятия не имеет, что он сделал не так.

На следующий день Джаред опять находит его, улыбаясь и шутя, как будто ничего не произошло. Или еще хуже. Джаред вообще не ищет его, поэтому Дженсен приходит сам, и когда Джаред открывает дверь, он выглядит таким грустным и одиноким, что Дженсену хочется обнять его или ударить и сказать, что в следующий раз, не важно, каким раздраженным будет Джаред, он его не оставит.

Сегодня – один из таких дней. Джаред стоит в дверях трейлера, положив руку на дверной косяк, проводит ею вверх-вниз, будто не знает, что еще делать. Он без рубашки, несмотря на то, что середина зимы, а в трейлере почти нет отопления, и в спортивных штанах, волосы в беспорядке – кажется, что он специально пытался их так уложить. Дженсен не в первый раз видит Джареда таким: только что проснувшимся, хмурым, но таким прекрасным. Сейчас Джаред совсем не выглядит отдохнувшим: под глазами мешки, и первое, что он делает, открыв дверь – не здоровается, не улыбается, даже не смотрит на Дженсена. Он испуганно оглядывает окрестности и затягивает Дженсена внутрь, захлопывая за ним дверь.

\- Привет, - здоровается Дженсен.

\- Не спрашивай, ладно?

Дженсен даже спросить не успевает, о чем, собственно, ему не надо спрашивать, как Джаред обнимает его, притягивая к себе.

\- О, - выдыхает Дженсен, смущенно похлопывая Джареда по плечу. – Эм… хорошо.

Джаред зарывается лицом Дженсену в шею, глубоко вдыхает и очень – до неудобного очень – долго не отпускает. Когда он все же отстраняется, то оставляет одну руку у Дженсена на плече, будто держась за него, и слабо улыбается:

\- Привет.

\- Старик, ты в порядке?

Джаред чешет затылок, разворачивается и идет к шкафчикам.

\- Хочешь позавтракать? – спрашивает он. – У меня фрукты есть и еще что-то.

\- Джаред, - он поворачивается к Дженсену и вздыхает. – Чувак, что происходит?

\- Я вчера повел себя, как настоящий говнюк. Мне жаль. Ну, может, не жаль, хотя, наверное, все-таки жаль, - он запускает руку в волосы, потом опускает ее. – Не знаю, - признается он. – Просто не знаю.

Дженсен немного наклоняет голову. Действительно, вчера у Джареда был плохой день, но далеко не самый худший, и Джаред до этого никогда не признавался в таком.

\- Да, думаю, ты и правда повел себя хреново, - смеется Дженсен. – Обещаю, что все забыто.

\- Зачем ты вообще пришел? – Джаред опирается о столешницу, положив руки на поверхность за спиной. – Знаешь, большинство людей, когда с ними хреново обошлись, на следующий день не приходят к тому придурку, который так поступил.

Дженсен пожимает плечами:

\- Мне было скучно.

Джаред качает головой, отворачиваясь.

\- Эй, да ладно тебе, - продолжает Дженсен. – Расскажешь, что случилось, или как?

\- Ничего, глупости, - тихо отвечает Джаред. – Приснился кошмар.

Дженсен вскидывает бровь:

\- Кошмар? Ты меня чуть не задушил на пороге и больше ничего не расскажешь?

\- Я жалок, да? – смеется Джаред, смотря в потолок. – Я ведь взрослый человек.

Дженсен делает шаг вперед, проводит кончиками пальцев по лицу Джареда, чтобы тот посмотрел на него. У того глаза влажные, с расширенными зрачками, и он не может долго смотреть на Дженсена, но наклоняется, чтобы продлить прикосновение.

\- Мне страшно, Джен, - шепчет он. – Иногда мне так чертовски страшно.

\- Чего ты боишься?

\- Где я окажусь, - отвечает Джаред. – И кого потяну за собой.

Дженсен гладит его по щеке, старается изобразить радость в лице. Он знает, что упускает что-то, но давить не собирается.

\- Что, и все из-за того, что через пару дней мы едем в Атлантик-Сити? Ладно тебе, Джаред, я знаю, что мало, кто мечтает о Нью-Джерси, но…

\- Господи, заткнись, - говорит Джаред, притягивая Дженсена так резко, что почти поднимает того в воздух. Джаред целует грубо, и Дженсен возвращает поцелуй, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Дженсен до сих пор не совсем привык ко всей этой заботе о ближнем и он слишком паршиво справляется с собственными тараканами, чтобы еще бояться до смерти самой идеи, что кто-то другой зависит от него, что от Дженсена зависит, сможет ли этот кто-то прогнать свои страхи.

Когда он наконец отстраняется, Джаред наклоняется и долго выдыхает, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Дженсена, берет в ладони его лицо и смеется:

\- Говорил же, плохая идея приходить сегодня. Как видишь, я не в самом лучшем состоянии.

Дженсен смеется, слабо толкая его, и старается не думать о том, в каком состоянии был бы Джаред, если бы Дженсен не зашел к нему, и почему Джаред думает об этом в первую очередь.

_______________________________________________________________

Джаред все еще отказывается выходить в люди. Ни в Питтсбурге, ни в Атлантик-Сити, ни в Ньюарке, ни в каком-либо другом городе, где они останавливаются следующие несколько месяцев. Дженсен знает, что просто надо перестать просить, но он не может. Он не понимает, чем так плоха идея оставить «Тартар» на один короткий денек; почему она настолько плоха, что Джаред не делает этого даже ради него. Он подозревает, что Джаред отказывается только потому, что он – самый выводящий из себя человек на планете. Ничего. Дженсен и сам может взбесить, кого хочешь.  
\- Так, завтра? – начинает Дженсен.

Джаред смеется, садится и тянется за трусами:

\- Господи, только не опять.

Дженсен тоже садится, гладит Джареда по голой спине:

\- Я перестану просить, если ты хотя бы раз согласишься.

\- Я никогда не соглашусь, - произносит он. – Почему вообще тебя это так заботит?

Дженсен пожимает плечами, тянет простыни за собой, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Джареда в плечо.

\- Просто мне кажется, мы бы отлично повеселились, вот и все.

\- Врешь ты, - бормочет Джаред, поворачиваясь и целуя Дженсена.

\- Поймал, - признается Дженсен, откидываясь назад. – Я с ума схожу, Джаред.

Джаред поворачивается, забирается на Дженсена сверху, вжимая его в кровать:

\- Почему?

\- Потому что. Я ни за что не поверю, что ты нормально себя чувствуешь, никогда не покидая этот цирк. Это же… Ты с ума не сходишь? Я на стенку лезу, только думая об этом.

\- Так не думай об этом, гений, - говорит Джаред. Он пытается отвлечь Дженсена поцелуем, но Дженсен отворачивается:

\- Просто скажи – почему?

Джаред замирает и отстраняется, вдруг посерьезнев. Дженсен думает, что, может, задел один из тех невидимых проводков, которые Джаред натянул, чтобы до него было не добраться; ему хочется стукнуть себя по лбу за это. Они так хорошо проводили время. Тем не менее, Джаред не уходит, не уходит в себя, он просто с сожалением смотрит на Дженсена:

\- Слушай, Дженсен, я не хочу лгать тебе, поэтому не настаивай.

\- Что это вообще зна…

Джаред перебивает его поцелуем, и на этот раз Дженсен поддается, слабо хлопая Джареда по плечу. Ему удается отстраниться ровно настолько, чтобы прокричать: «Этот разговор еще не окончен!», - а потом Джаред заливается смехом и толкает его на кровать.

В итоге они заходят на второй раунд, из-за чего попадают в раздел «немного безответственных людей». Дженсен смотрит на часы, пока курит, а Джаред лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок, как будто все мозги вытекли из ушей.

\- Слушай, старик, у нас остался всего час.

Джаред переворачивается на живот, прячет лицо в подушке и кричит:

\- Я тебя не слышу!

Дженсен смеется, отбирая подушку:

\- Даже если не слышишь, факт остается фактом, босс.

Джаред все еще не двигается, так что Дженсен шлепает его по заднице.

\- Вставай, - командует он. – Раз из-за тебя я опаздываю, поможешь мне собраться.

\- Все мои моральные устои противоречат тому, чтобы ты надевал одежду, Дженсен. Ты ведь знаешь, - он лениво тянется, пытаясь поймать Дженсена и повалить его обратно в кровать, но тот легко уворачивается:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты помогал мне одеться, Джаред. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне наложить грим.

Джаред что-то раздраженно бормочет.

\- Без него выступи, - ворчит он. – Он все равно жуткий.

Дженсен уже наполовину надел свой костюм, когда Джаред, наконец, встает с кровати и проходит в гостиную. Дженсен уже все разложил, так что Джаред просто плюхается на диван, берет краску для лица и переворачивает упаковку в руке.

Дженсен наблюдает за ним, натягивая костюм на плечо:

\- Что, решил сделать что-то полезное? Я сейчас умру от шока.

\- Иди ты… - Джаред замирает, взмахивая головой, чтобы убрать волосы с лица, - в нехорошее место.

\- Сильно закончил, - говорит Дженсен, садясь перед ним и закрывая глаза. – Знаешь, что делать? 

У Джареда длинные пальцы, работает он быстро, и уже через пару минут Дженсен чувствует, как Джаред отстраняется, и слышит, как он закручивает крышку тюбика с краской. Дженсен тянется за зеркалом на столике, кивает:  
\- Хорошо. Теперь красный.

Джаред берет тюбик с красной краской, но не открывает.

\- Ненавижу красный, - признается он.

Дженсен смеется:

\- Но в нем же вся суть.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен пожимает плечами:

\- Потому что люди хотят видеть улыбки, когда они приходят в цирк.

\- Так улыбайся, - говорит Джаред. – В смысле… я заметил, что ты не улыбаешься, но это же не так сложно.

Дженсен качает головой:

\- Я больше десяти лет не улыбался, Джаред. Не думаю, что вообще помню, как это делать.

Джаред хмурится, не понимая.

\- Как это… почему, Джен? – Дженсен отворачивается, и Джаред вздрагивает, будто наступил на что-то. – Мне можно спросить об этом?

\- Почему ты не выходишь за пределы «Тартара»? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред сжимает губы.

\- По крайней мере, честно, - соглашается он, откладывая краску на стол. – Слушай, мне тоже нужно собираться.

\- У тебя это не займет много времени, - говорит Дженсен. – Пожалуйста?

Джаред ерзает на диване, кладет руки на мягкие подушки:

\- Дженсен, что с тобой случилось?

Дженсен фыркает:

\- Господи, ничего со мной не случилось. Просто... чтобы улыбнуться, нужен повод, так? У меня уже давно его не было.

Джаред качает головой:

\- Но должно же быть хоть что-то.

\- Не-а, - Джаред выглядит так, будто кто-то избил его кролика, и Дженсен уже почти целует его, чтобы поднять настроение, но в последний момент вспоминает, что весь в гриме и, наверное, выглядит сейчас не так уж сексуально. 

\- Все нормально, Джаред, успокойся.

\- Но разве ты не хочешь…

\- Нет, - резко отвечает Дженсен. – Однажды у меня было, что терять. Я потерял. Еще раз не хочу.

\- Это был парень? – спрашивает Джаред. Очевидно, что ему любопытно, а такта как не было, так и нет. – Это поэтому ты не завязываешь отношений?

\- Поэтому я не завязываю отношений, - подтверждает он, а потом добавляет: - И это не из-за парня.

\- А-а-а, - произносит Джаред, дергая ногой. Дженсен видит, как тот пытается сдержать себя, не задавать вопросов, но впервые в жизни Дженсен чувствует, что, возможно, ему действительно надо с кем-то поговорить.

\- Это из-за моей младшей сестры, - говорит Дженсен, опуская голову так, что слова адресованы коленкам. – У меня когда-то была младшая сестра. Она была… Я думаю, она – единственный человек, которому я был небезразличен. Она уж точно была единственным человеком, который был небезразличен мне.

\- А твои родители…

\- Умерли? – Джаред кивает, а Дженсен смеется. – Нет. Хотя… кто знает? Если у меня когда-то и был отец, он исчез через десять минут, как моя мама забеременела. А она была… не самым доброжелательным человеком.

Дженсен поднимает взгляд, чувствуя облегчение, когда не видит жалости в глазах Джареда. Тот немного хмурится, да, но, в общем и целом, просто слушает.

\- Она не виновата. У нас просто вообще семья была не самая показательная, из плохого района, где все семьи были такими же. Она всегда приводила домой этих скользких парней. А они всегда с ней плохо обращались. Изменяли ей и вообще делали неизвестно что. Приходили домой пьяными или еще хуже… Но она была в отчаянии, прощала их, пока не надоедала им, и они ее не бросали. Ее всегда это больше задевало, чем… - Дженсен пожимает плечами. – Мне было тринадцать или четырнадцать, когда она забеременела, и девять месяцев спустя у нас в квартире появился этот ужас, который плакал так, будто весь ад разверзся. Ее звали Маккензи, - Дженсен качает головой, вспоминая, одновременно чувствуя тепло внутри и ком в горле. – Пару лет я ей практически был отцом. Мне кроме нее больше ничего не нужно было.

Джаред тянется к нему, кладет ладонь на бедро:

\- Дженсен, мне так жаль.

\- Нет, не надо, - отвечает Дженсен. – Ты не то думаешь.

Джаред не может сдержаться:

\- Что произошло?

\- Ей удалось сбежать, - гордо говорит он. – Я ей помог.

Джаред мрачно улыбается:

\- Как?

\- Думаю, надо начать с самого начала, чтобы рассказать все правильно. Понимаешь, когда она родилась, я начал понимать, что нас могут забрать. Если бы кто-то увидел, как мы жили. Думаю, я всегда понимал это, но раньше мне было все равно, и, если бы кто-нибудь заметил, что со мной было что-то не так, они бы даже не подумали что-то сказать. Но я боялся, что ее заберут у меня, так что перестал пропускать школу, начал слушать на уроках, делал так, чтобы учителя каждый день замечали меня на занятиях. Я улыбался, был доволен. Даже когда мне было плохо или когда я болел – это было неважно. Я шел в школу и улыбался. Но однажды, когда Мак начала ходить в подготовительные классы, она кое-что сказала, кому не надо было. Она не знала, что нужно молчать. Я понятия не имею, что именно она сказала, но думаю, она умудрилась найти одного единственного учителя на планете, кому было не все равно. И нас забрали, несмотря на все мои попытки. Как оказалось, это было самым лучшим, что только могло с нами случиться. Они увидели, как близки мы были, и отправили нас в один детский дом.

Джаред перебивает его, подвигаясь ближе, и смотрит на Дженсена так, будто он увлечен этим рассказом, даже не понимая этого:

\- И где она сейчас?

Дженсен пожимает плечами, перевернув ладони вверх:

\- Одна из семей, где мы жили, просто влюбилась в нее. Как же иначе? Она была прекрасной маленькой девочкой, забавной, умной.

Дженсен чувствует, как боль, которую он не позволял себе чувствовать долгие годы, снова начинает подкрадываться. Странно - эта боль кажется почти хорошей. Дженсен не знает, зачем вообще говорит что-либо, но то, что Джареду не все равно, заставляет Дженсена подумать, что, может быть, можно позволить себе почувствовать эту боль.

\- Это была очень хорошая, богатая пара, хотя уже не молодая. Было очевидно, что собственных детей у них не будет. У них был огромный дом и все эти роскошные вещи, которые они могли себе позволить, и они хотели оставить Мак. Они просто не хотели оставлять… - Дженсен облизывает губы. Глаза начинает щипать, но он не собирается плакать. Дженсен делает глубокий вдох. – Их не за что винить. Я слишком долго жил в плохом районе, от меня всегда были проблемы. Меня никогда не арестовывали только потому, что я всегда мог найти, где спрятаться, и я никогда не заботился о других ребятах, о которых должен был, так что я никогда не выходил и не брал на себя причитающуюся мне вину. Я умел выживать, наверное. И, как я уже говорил, хреновый из меня друг. - Дженсен замолкает, смотрит на Джареда. – Я сказал им, чтобы они оставили ее, а сам вернулся в детский дом. Потом убежал и убегал с тех пор. Тогда мне было всего семнадцать, никому не было до меня дела, так что мне просто дали самому найти свою дорогу в жизни. Но в тот день… когда я ушел из той семьи, когда они сказали ей, что я не останусь с ними, она подбежала ко мне, схватила за ноги и не отпускала, пока я ее не оттащил. Она так громко плакала, я думал, оглохну, - Дженсен моргает несколько раз, понимая, что плачет. – Она меня любила, Джей. Сейчас я бы не узнал ее, даже пройди мимо на улице. Она, должно быть, даже не помнит, что я вообще существую. Но тогда, когда я собирался уйти, ей было не все равно. С тех пор, как я потерял ее, я не улыбаюсь.

\- Мне так жаль, Дженсен, - у Джареда опущены уголки губ, и выглядит он куда более грустным, чем, как думает Дженсен, предполагает дружеское участие, учитывая, что это вовсе не его проблемы. Он наклоняется и целует Дженсена, но потом быстро отстраняется. – Господи, мне так жаль.

\- Ты не виноват, - отвечает Дженсен.

\- Не в этом дело, - произносит Джаред, кажется, он даже немного зол. – Это… ужасно. Дженсен, ты не должен был…

Дженсен отодвигается, уже чувствуя себя некомфортно от этой жалостливой феерии:  
– Жизнь – вообще несправедливая штука.

\- У меня был брат, - говорит Джаред. Такого Дженсен не ожидал, и от этого становится легче. – Отличный брат. Он приходил посмотреть шоу каждый раз, когда цирк приезжал в город, мы дни напролет проводили вместе, шатаясь по территории, - Джаред слабо улыбается. – Несколько лет назад он скончался. Пока это не случилось, я даже представить не мог, как одиноко будет без него.

Дженсен хмурится:

\- Эй, это я тут рассказывал свою грустную историю жизни.

Джаред смеется – на самом деле смеется – откидывая назад волосы:

\- Он прожил долгую, хорошую жизнь. Он был счастлив. Я, вообще-то, завидовал ему.

Дженсен молчит, не говорит вслух, что Джареду самому вряд ли больше двадцати пяти, и неважно, насколько старше был его брат – он просто не мог успеть прожить хорошую, а главное, долгую жизнь. Иногда людям просто необходимо за что-то ухватиться, даже, если это иллюзия. Дженсен по себе это знает.

Они еще несколько минут сидят в тишине, а потом Джаред говорит.

\- Так ты никогда не был влюблен? – спрашивает он. – И даже не хочешь попробовать?

\- Максимум, что я знаю о счастье – это двадцать минут ощущений у меня между ног, полученных в каком-нибудь городишке от какого-нибудь незнакомца, который в тот вечер купил мне больше всего выпивки, - смеется Дженсен. – Зачем портить это?

Но Джареда не обманешь.

\- Ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь любви.

Дженсен фыркает:

\- «Заслуживаю» - это еще спорный вопрос, Джаред. Кто вообще полюбит меня?

\- Кто-то, кому очень повезет, - тихо отвечает он.

Это неверный ответ. Джаред уходит от ответа, как и все до него. Кто-нибудь о тебе позаботится. Кому-то не будет все равно. Для кого-то ты будешь иметь значение. Но не для меня. Не для нас. Для кого-то другого, когда-нибудь. Дженсен перестал ожидать чего-то лучшего еще до того, как его возраст стал измеряться двумя цифрами. Не позволял этим словам причинять боль с тех пор, как стал сам о себе заботиться. Но все равно больно. Такой знакомый маленький укол в груди, и ему нечем дышать. А Дженсен на короткую секунду действительно думал, что Джаред другой. 

\- Может, я не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то любил, - с жаром говорит Дженсен. – Не все же хотят.

\- Нет, не все, - соглашается Джаред, но потом тянется и касается кончиками больших пальцев уголков губ Дженсена. – Но ты хочешь. И поэтому ты не улыбаешься.

\- На этом час психотерапии окончен, - бормочет Дженсен, постукивая пальцем по тюбику краски у Джареда в руке. – Ты разве не собирался заставить меня улыбнуться?

Джаред откручивает крышку и кладет тюбик на кофейный столик:

\- Есть что-то, что делает тебя счастливым, Дженсен?

\- Вообще-то ты вроде как делаешь меня счастливым, - признается он, не думая. Он медленно поднимает на Джареда взгляд, а у Джареда такое выражение лица, будто ему только что отвесили пощечину.

\- Я боялся, что ты… Улыбнулся бы ты для меня? Если бы я попросил?

\- Не знаю, Джаред, - отвечает Дженсен. – Если хочешь, попробуй.

Джаред не пробует. Он мажет пальцы в краске и рисует безумную, ярко-красную улыбку вокруг рта Дженсена, и от этого ему так больно, что Дженсен готов поклясться, что он не краской рисует, а лезвием.

Он убирает руку, когда заканчивает, и выглядит абсолютно жалко, полотенцем вытирает краску с пальцев. Кажется, что это кровь. Джаред надолго цепляется взглядом за красное на полотенце, не в силах оторваться, а потом снова смотрит на Дженсена.

\- Ты будешь счастлив, Дженсен, - обещает Джаред. – Я тебе помогу.

Он кладет ладонь Дженсену на руку, будто оставляя на нем метку – сначала жжет, а потом оседает глубоко в костях, будто что-то вытягивая из Дженсена. Он чувствует себя уязвимо, но по какой-то причине ему не страшно, и хоть он и хотел ненавидеть Джареда буквально секунду назад, сейчас его трясет, а Джаред обнимает его, молча позволяя Дженсену выплакать десять лет глубоко погребенных замороженных эмоций. После Джаред быстро встает, будто больше даже не хочет быть рядом с Дженсеном.

\- И ты нес на себе этот груз все это время, - выдыхает он. Выглядит он совсем печально, именно так, как все то, что Дженсен наконец выплакал. – Господи, Дженсен.

\- Джаред…

\- Мне нужно одеться, - говорит он, отходя назад. – Мне нужно уйти отсюда.

И он убегает, и до самого начала представления Дженсен с ним не разговаривает. Выйдя на сцену, Дженсен показывает самый лучший номер за всю свою жизнь. Ему до сих пор так легко, почти до головокружения, несмотря на легкую грусть от того, что они с Джаредом окунулись в воспоминания. Он думает, что, возможно, у него снова появилась жизнь, может быть, он не умер, потеряв Мак. Он скучает по ней – сильнее, чем когда-либо, и одно напоминание о том, что он до сих пор может это чувствовать – уже своеобразная награда.

У Джареда же вечер проходит не так хорошо. Дженсен никогда не видел, как тот ошибается, но у него не получается ни один фокус – или слишком старается, или недостаточно - он начинает нервничать, запинаясь на шутках и представляя циркачей. За все шоу он ни разу не улыбнулся. Он выглядит так же жутко, как и все номера.

**ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ**

Той ночью Дженсен спит, как младенец, просыпается гораздо позже обычного, даже по сравнению с выходными. Он чувствует себя расслабленным – он не знал даже, что мог в принципе себя так чувствовать; он переворачивается на спину и подставляет лицо солнечным лучам, пробивающимся сквозь грязное окно трейлера. Они разместились где-то в часе езды от Нью-Йорка, так что в планах у них переступить через себя и по-настоящему выбраться в люди - посмотреть Большое Яблоко. Почти всю жизнь Дженсен держался подальше от Нью-Йорка – слишком много исполнителей, с кем пришлось бы соревноваться, слишком мало шансов для никому неизвестного акробата – но в самом городе он был достаточное количество раз, чтобы полюбить его.

Добрых полчаса он просто лежит в кровати, составляя в голове список достопримечательностей, чтобы предложить остальным осмотреть их. Он думает о Центральном парке, о том, как пройдется по нему, держа Джареда за руку, а потом смеется сам над собой, закрывая лицо подушкой, и думая, когда тот стал Этим Парнем. То, что у него с Джаредом изначально планировалось как отношения без привязанностей, без трудностей, как Дженсен делал всегда. Он раньше хорошо это умел и где-то по пути забыл, каким человеком был. Ему хочется обвинить в этом Джареда – ведь именно он изначально хотел, чтобы они стали друзьями. Джаред. Именно он заставил Дженсена почувствовать себя так, будто он действительно достоин иметь друга. Но прошлой ночью Джаред все ясно сказал, и каким-то образом Дженсен все равно вышел убежденный, что никто и ничто не сможет его осчастливить. Гребаный идиот, позволил себя одурачить.

Он выползает из кровати, из мягких лучей утреннего солнца, прочь от иллюзий. Джаред никогда не прогуляется с ним по Центральному парку. Он даже не покинет цирк ради него. И в отличие от Дженсена Джаред знает, как играть по правилам, которые они установили. Дженсен не позволяет себе забыть об этом: Джаред ничего не делает неправильно. Он никогда не лгал Дженсену, никогда не обещал чего-то больше, чем уже дает ему, и ведь именно Дженсен с самого начала не хотел заводить отношений.

Он не знает, привычка это или ненависть к самому себе, но что-то тянет его к двери Джареда. Джаред выглядит едва ли менее измученным, чем в те ночи, когда ему снятся кошмары, но он медленно улыбается, когда видит Дженсена, и у того все теплеет внутри до самых кончиков пальцев.

\- Дженсен, - здоровается он. – Я надеялся, что это ты.

Дженсен старается не радоваться слишком очевидно.

\- Правда? – спрашивает он. – Даже несмотря на то, что ты знаешь, зачем я пришел.

\- Даже несмотря на это.

\- Значит, ты скажешь «да»?

Джаред говорит:

\- Нет, я не могу. Но я все равно рад тебя видеть, - он облизывает губы, окидывает Дженсена взглядом. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Дженсен. – Даже очень хорошо, честно говоря.

\- Да? – спрашивает Джаред с большой, глупой улыбкой на лице.

\- Ага, - отвечает Дженсен. – А ты как?

\- Я… - Джаред не перестает улыбаться, но Дженсен не может не заметить, что тот мешкает. – Хорошо.

\- Не видел тебя после представления вчера вечером.

Джаред неловко смеется, отходя от двери и жестом приглашая Дженсена внутрь:

\- После такого представления я не особенно заслужил хороший секс, как думаешь?

\- Да ладно тебе, - Дженсен смотрит на него, вскинув брови. – Только не говори, что сидел тут и сокрушался, потому что вчера было немного не ослепительное представление.

\- Ага, - Джаред отводит взгляд. – Да, я сокрушался по этому поводу.

\- У всех есть свои плохие дни, Джаред, - пытается Дженсен, кладя ладонь Джареду на плечо.

\- У меня таких дней нет, - Джаред не скидывает его руку, но и не льнет к нему. – Мне просто нельзя.

\- Это кто еще сказал?

По выражению лица Джареда видно, что тому неуютно.

\- Я, - отвечает он. – Давай на этом остановимся.

Дженсен ведет себя, как дома, в трейлере Джареда.

\- Так какие тогда планы? – спрашивает он, опираясь о столешницу. – Спать весь день? Играть со львами? Продолжать мучить себя из-за нескольких неудавшихся фокусов?

\- Всего понемногу, - отвечает Джаред. – Развлекись там, в городе. Принеси мне маленькую статую Свободы.

\- Сам себе купи, - бормочет Дженсен. – Хотя, если ты собираешься весь день продолжать сокрушаться, я бы хотел остаться. По-моему, отличное будет шоу, - Джаред закатывает глаза, и, кажется, он в равной степени весел и раздражен. Дженсен продолжает: - Я могу дать тебе пару уроков. Научить оптимальной позе, как надавать себе по… голове

\- Я так не согнусь, умник, - отвечает Джаред.

\- Тем более я хочу остаться и посмотреть, как ты будешь пытаться.

\- Оставайся тогда уж, - соглашается Джаред. Голос у него тихий, резкий на контраст с тем шутливым тоном, каким он обычно общался; он взволнованно смотрит на Дженсена. – Тебе стоит остаться здесь, Дженсен. Я бы не отказался от компании.

\- Раз уж ты так любезно разрешаешь, - отвечает Дженсен. Он сразу жалеет о том, какими холодными получились слова, видит, как огорченно на него смотрит Джаред, но это же гребаная правда. – Если хочешь, чтобы тебе составили компанию, почему ты хотя бы один, блядь, раз не пойдешь со мной?

Джаред отводит взгляд вниз:

\- Забудь. Иди.

\- Я серьезно. Я правда хочу знать, - Дженсен скрещивает руки на груди. – Разве это будет так плохо – провести со мной один долбаный день?

\- Если бы я только мог, - Дженсен фыркает, и Джаред резко поднимает на него взгляд. – Я знаю, что у тебя нет причин мне верить, но это правда. Больше всего на свете я хочу этого. Но я не могу пойти, понятно? Просто не могу.

Дженсен опускает руки, глубоко вздыхает:

\- Слушай, Джаред, я не ссориться пришел. Не то чтобы я ожидал другого ответа, так что может мы просто…

Джаред кивает, но пока Дженсен пытается придумать новую тему для разговора, поведение Джареда резко меняется. Он быстро делает шаг вперед и хватает Дженсена за руку:

\- Останься, Дженсен. Пожалуйста. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Дженсен не уверен, что именно так действует на него – тон Джареда или несчастное выражение его лица, когда он открыл дверь, или тот факт, что сейчас он держит Дженсена за руку и умоляюще смотрит на него. И Дженсен просто не может отказать. Он обречен, бесповоротно обречен, но он пытается не показать этого и притворяется, что обдумывает просьбу.

\- Остаться ради чего?

\- Ради меня?

Дженсен прислоняется ближе, губами касаясь ушной раковины.

\- Ты и так мой, - шепчет он. – Ради чего еще?

Джаред поворачивается к нему, ловя губами губы Дженсена. Он отстраняется и кладет свободную руку Дженсену на шею.

\- Ты не пожалеешь, - обещает он. – Будет круче, чем гулять по какому-то городишке.

\- Хорошо, уговорил, - соглашается Дженсен с напускным смирением на лице. – Чем будем заниматься?

Джаред улыбается, и он впервые выглядит таким искренне счастливым с их вчерашнего разговора.

\- Время, - говорит он. – Мне нужно немного времени. Возвращайся через пару часов. Ничего не ешь.

Дженсен кивает, отходя к двери и приоткрывая ее, поворачивается к Джареду.

\- Это свидание, - говорит он.

Джаред чешет затылок, слабо качая головой:

\- Нет, это ужин.

\- Это просто выражение, - не унимается Дженсен, притворяясь, что слова вовсе не задевают. Если Джаред даже в этом не позволяет ему победить, ему точно надо было просто поехать в город. Но он знает, что не сделает этого, и он остается. 

Когда он возвращается, возле трейлера Джареда стоит небольшой шатер в красно-белую полоску. Один из львов выходит из него, держа в пасти веревку, выплевывает ее на оборудование, стоящее рядом, без особого интереса смотрит на Дженсена и уходит обратно в шатер. Меньше, чем через минуту выходит Джаред, а рядом с ним тот же лев. Дженсен думает, что это Дин.

\- Привет, - произносит он. – Как раз вовремя.

Дженсен смотрит на самую верхушку шатра, пытаясь понять, как Джаред умудрился так быстро его поставить. Кажется, тот притащил его из соседнего цирка, который остановился в милях отсюда.

\- Вовремя для чего?

\- Для ужина. Он почти готов, - Джаред указывает на шатер. – Мы с мальчиками как раз заканчивали.

Дженсен качает головой, переводя взгляд с шатра на Джареда:

\- Твои львы помогают тебе приготовить для меня ужин?

\- Не глупи, - отвечает Джаред с улыбкой. – Я сам готовил. Они помогли мне поставить этот непрочный шатер, в котором мы будем есть.

\- Отлично! – восклицает Дженсен. – Теперь мне стало гораздо легче.

Джаред разворачивается, машет рукой, приглашая Дженсен внутрь – почти весь шатер занимает квадратный стол, заполненный едой, приборами и клетчатой скатертью. Даже свечи есть. На самом деле, гребаный подсвечник, как в каком-нибудь романтическом фильме. Дженсен – впервые в своей жизни – понимает, каково это – чувствовать слабость в коленках.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джаред, делая шаг вперед. – Тебе не нравится?

Дженсен понимает, что таращится, открыв рот – не без доли ужаса – так что захлопывает рот и сглатывает.

\- Я… Джаред, это… удивительно. Я просто… - он облизывает губы. – Я просто не ожидал.

Джаред мягко улыбается; на лице играют теплые тени от огня свечей. Он смотрит на Дженсена, но тот не может прочитать выражение его лица. Он почти хочет, чтобы Джаред снова стал своей обычной, уверенной в себе, несносной копией. По крайней мере, он знает, как себя вести с тем Джаредом – этот же Джаред – просто король сюрпризов.

Он делает шаг, кладет руки на спинку стула, но Сэм подходит к нему и рычит, отчего Дженсен отпрыгивает назад. Джаред смеется, и, пользуясь возможностью, отодвигает для Дженсена стул.

\- О, - произносит Дженсен. – Эм… ну ладно.

\- Сэмми, идите вдвоем погуляйте, а? – предлагает Джаред. – Думаю, дальше мы сами справимся.

Дженсен уже было открыл рот, чтобы заметить - лев не поймет, что Джаред ему говорит - но тот просто разворачивается и уходит, а Дженсен старается убедить себя, что не видел, как зверь кивнул Джареду. Психика дороже.

\- Итак, - начинает он, пока Джаред садится напротив. Под столом едва ли хватает места поставить ноги одному из них, так что Джареду приходится прижаться к Дженсену. Кажется, Джаред все спланировал. 

\- О чем люди разговаривают на таких вот классических ужинах?

\- Ты можешь попробовать еду и сказать мне, какая она вкусная, - предлагает Джаред.

Дженсену нравится такое предложение не меньше остальных, так что это он и делает. Еда почти безупречна, Дженсен вынужден это признать, и Джаред довольно смотрит на него:

\- Видишь? Куда лучше, чем Таймс Сквер. Все равно там воняет канализацией.

\- Я тут ем, между прочим, - Дженсен отодвигает тарелку. Он уже наелся и если положит в рот еще хотя бы кусочек, то переступит черту и просто лопнет. – Все равно они в Нью-Йорке даже толком не ужинают.

\- Правда? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- Ты невыносим.

\- Неисправим, - весело поправляет его Джаред.

\- Несносен.

\- Неузнаваем! – Джаред вскидывает в воздух руки, очевидно решив, что он одержал какую-то важную победу.

\- Это бессмыслица полнейшая, - заключает Дженсен.

Джаред бросает на него сердитый взгляд, снова опуская руки на стол.

\- Ты просто завидуешь, потому что я победил.

\- И соревновались мы в том, кто больший идиот? – уточняет Дженсен. – А то бы я просто сразу сдался.

\- Знаешь, ты не очень хороший человек, - говорит Джаред.

Дженсен аккуратно вытирает рот салфеткой, кладет ее на тарелку.

\- Спасибо, что заметил.

Джаред улыбается, опираясь локтями о стол, будто собирается сказать что-то, но потом отстраняется с таким выражением лица, будто вспомнил, что забыл выключить духовку.

\- Ты закончил? – спрашивает он. Дженсен слышит непонятно откуда взявшееся нетерпение в голосе. – Хочу показать тебе кое-что.

\- Покажи.

Джаред подскакивает и протягивает Дженсену руку:

\- Пошли.

Но Дженсен не берет Джареда за руку:

\- Хочешь пойти на улицу? Зима же, Джаред. Не все такие же печки, как ты.

\- Заткнись ты, - весело отвечает Джаред. – Не замерзнешь.

Дженсен закатывает глаза:

\- А ты? На тебе же почти ничего нет. Как ты вообще еще не умер?

Джаред машет рукой у Дженсена перед лицом:

\- Хватит задавать глупые вопросы и пошли.

\- А если я хочу остаться в живых?

Дженсен берет протянутую руку, следуя за Джаредом на улицу. Дженсен оттягивает ткань шатра – вместо молнии здесь липучка – так что Дженсен думает, что этот шатер сохранился еще с тех времен, когда цирк только начал работать.

\- Можешь остаться тут, - говорит Джаред, выставляя ладонь. Дженсен пожимает плечами, садится на ступеньках, и Джаред делает шаг вперед. - Вот, выпей, - он, кажется, из воздуха, достает бутылку пива, и Дженсен принимает ее, открывая.

\- А ты знаешь очень полезные фокусы, - бормочет он.

Джаред кивает, выставляя другую руку. Оказывается там же, где он прятал пиво, он прятал и колоду карт. 

Дженсен стонет:

\- Дай хоть я напьюсь сначала.

\- Цыц, - отзывается Джаред, кладя колоду на стул возле шатра.

По всей видимости, Дженсену надо продолжать говорить:

\- Серьезно. Разве ты обычно мне мало этих фокусов показываешь?

\- Дженсен, - терпеливо произносит Джаред, игнорируя все жалобы. – Ты умеешь хранить секреты?

Он пожимает плечами, делает глоток пива.

\- Кому мне их рассказывать-то?

Джаред смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Но если бы было кому, ты бы все равно не рассказал? – он ждет мгновение. – Я надеюсь, не рассказал бы.

Дженсен закусывает губу, даже не думая подтверждать слова Джареда; он бы не сделал ничего, что причинило бы Джареду боль. Если это не очевидно только из того, что он вообще сидит здесь сейчас, слова все равно ничего не докажут.

\- Не расскажу, Джей.

\- Хочешь увидеть магию?

\- Конечно, - отвечает он. – Покажи мне свои фокусы.

\- Нет, - серьезно смотрит на Дженсена Джаред. – Я не сказал «фокус». Я сказал «магия».

Дженсен хмурится:

\- Ты хочешь сказать…

Джаред указывает на колоду карт на стуле. Несколько карт вдруг взлетают в воздух, но вместо того, чтобы сразу упасть на землю, они начинают светиться фиолетовым и разлетаются веером прямо перед Дженсеном. Он таращится, завороженный светом, теплом и энергией, пульсирующей прямо перед ним. В одном Джаред был прав – Дженсен перестает дрожать, напротив – на шее даже выступила испарина.

По идее, он должен испугаться, или ухватиться за привычный цинизм, как утопающий за спасательный круг, требуя объяснить, как Джаред делает это. Но, даже несмотря на то, что он не верит своим глазам, на самом деле, он не удивлен. Часть его знала это с того самого момента, как он впервые увидел Джареда.

\- Господи, Джаред, ты можешь… - Дженсен тянется, уже почти дотрагивается до джокера, танцующего перед глазами, но потом убирает руку. – Можно?

Джаред сосредоточенно смотрит на карты, потом на Дженсена, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в его лице.

\- Думаю, да, - отвечает он. – Давай.

Дженсен прямо из воздуха берет джокера. Он перестает светиться, когда Дженсен отделяет его от других карт, но на мгновение карта вспыхивает светом, как будто кто-то навел яркий желтый луч на нее. У Дженсена внутри что-то сжимается – предвкушение и страх, но этот страх сродни приятному волнению. Он отпускает карту, и та снова взлетает обратно на место.

\- Джаред! – восклицает он. – Чувак, ты это по-настоящему делаешь!

Джаред смеется.

\- Да, должно быть, так, - он облизывает губы. – Дженсен, ты улыбаешься.

Дженсен уже почти поправляет его, но руки сами касаются лица, и он чувствует, как уголки губ растягиваются в улыбке. Это кажется таким естественным. Идеальным. Он улыбается шире.

\- Правда?

Джаред кивает, отправляя карты обратно в колоду, лежащую на стуле. Фиолетовое свечение угасает и совсем исчезает, как только все карты складываются на место. Джаред садится рядом с Дженсеном, подставляет ноги и обхватывает коленки руками, стукается плечом о плечо Дженсена.

\- У тебя красивая улыбка.

Дженсен отворачивается, но Джаред берет его за подбородок, разворачивая к себе. Он целует Дженсена, замирает, позволяя тому почувствовать искру электричества, и Дженсен понимает, что это уже не впервые. Он смеется, отстраняясь:

\- Господи, ты и в правду волшебник. К этому надо будет привыкнуть.

\- Ты правда не знал?

Дженсен качает головой:

\- Откуда?

\- Я думал, ты… - Джаред вздыхает. – Неважно.

\- Нет, да ладно тебе, - просит Дженсен. Он напоминает ребенка, ну и пусть. Все равно ему так и не удалось побыть ребенком, и к тому же Джаред настоящий, блядь, маг. Дженсену можно и порадоваться. – Что ты думал?

\- Я давно никому не рассказывал, - Дженсен уже хочет сказать Джареду, чтобы тот не менял тему, но Джаред продолжает. - В прошлый раз я пожалел об этом. Но ты… я могу доверять тебе. И… ты тоже можешь, Джен.

\- Что? Ты думаешь, я маг? Спятил?

\- Думаешь, люди могут так скручиваться только благодаря годам тренировок, Дженсен?

\- Я просто хорош в этом, - он пожимает плечами. – Все что-то умеют, так?

\- Да, но…

\- Но? Ты только что устроил гребаное световое шоу, Джаред. Я такого не могу.

\- Многие умеют так делать, - Джаред закусывает щеки изнутри. – Это просто… если ты в это не веришь, ты не сможешь научиться делать это хорошо. Когда я рос, все верили в магию, так что даже никогда не сомневался в ее существовании. Я работал. Я всю жизнь учился. А потом все вокруг решили, что все это не по-настоящему, если за магией не стоит наука. Больше никто не верит. Поэтому ты и не научился пользоваться магией.

\- Джаред, ты моложе меня.

Джаред смеется, кладя голову Дженсену на плечо:

\- Можно я признаюсь кое в чем?

\- О-о-о, в чем-то еще, кроме как «я умею творить чудеса»?

\- Вчера я кое-что у тебя забрал.

Дженсен фыркает, делает еще глоток пива:

\- Можешь оставить себе. Наверняка оно ничего не стоит. Можешь скормить слонам.

\- Я хочу это взорвать, - признается Джаред.

Дженсен смотрит на него:

\- Понеслась. У меня на руках маньяк с магическими способностями. Зашибись.

\- Просто ты был такой грустный, - Джаред переходит на какую-то тему, за которой Дженсен не может угнаться, но, кажется, Джаред тоже не следит за Дженсеном, так что все честно. – Я просто не мог больше терпеть этого. Просто не мог. Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Джен. Таким счастливым, каким я уже очень давно не был. Я не помнил этого. Поэтому взял. Потому что сам я счастливым быть не могу, а ты – можешь. И я хотел дать тебе это.

\- О чем ты, Джаред?

Джаред проводит пальцами по губам.

\- Ты не хотел отпускать, - продолжает он. – А все, что тебе нужно было, это избавиться от этого груза. Понимаешь? Сегодня я заставил тебя улыбнуться.

Дженсен отстраняется, обдумывает сказанное несколько секунд. Вчера Джаред положил ему на руку ладонь, он почувствовал порыв эмоций, а потом такое же внезапное спокойствие, и как он с тех пор себя легко чувствовал. Каким грустным казался Джаред, когда Дженсен не отвлекал его от мыслей. Это же очевидно. Дженсен не замечал этого, потому что не хотел. Негативная энергия, собранная за целую жизнь. И теперь Джаред несет на себе этот груз вместо Дженсена.

Он хватает Джареда за руку.

\- Избавься от этого, - говорит он. – Отдай обратно мне или… как ты от всего этого избавишься?

Джаред улыбается.

\- Взорву, - повторяет он.

Дженсен старается, как может ответить такой же улыбкой.

\- И как мы это сделаем?

Джаред поднимает одну руку, другую кладет ему на плечо и притягивает Дженсена. А потом он показывает Дженсену самый лучший фейерверк, какой он когда-либо видел – яркие фиолетовые огни взрываются в небе над ними, освещая их светом, и вот так, прекрасным магическим способом испаряется все то плохое, за что Дженсен никогда себя не прощал.

_______________________________________________________________

В ту ночь они занимаются любовью. Они не трахаются. Джаред не торопится, заставляет одежду Дженсена испариться одним прикосновением ладони к ткани, он не спеша касается каждого сантиметра кожи Дженсена, как будто никогда не видел его голым, и ему есть, что изучить. Он нежен, Дженсен не может подобрать другого слова, да по-другому и не скажешь. Джаред осыпает его поцелуями, держит в огромных руках, притягивая ближе и ближе, толкаясь внутрь, и когда он кончает, то прячет лицо Дженсену в шею и шепчет его имя.

Всего два слога, разве они должны иметь такое значение? Но Дженсена переполняет изнутри, и сердце как будто хочет выскочить из груди, и больно, и кажется, сейчас кости сломаются, лишь бы стало свободнее внутри. Многие с радостью трахались с ним – он уже со счета сбился, забыл большинство лиц. Никому раньше не было дела до того, что они спали именно с Дженсеном.

Он не шепчет имя Джареда в ответ. Он выкрикивает его. Он хочет, чтобы Джаред знал. Он больше не боится, он не позволит Джареду и дальше притворяться, что это ничего не значит. Хватит.

Когда Джаред выходит из него, он не переворачивается на спину, не отводит взгляд, не спешит одеться и даже не шутит. Он молчит, целует Дженсена, не останавливаясь, как будто ему нужен предлог, чтобы остаться так близко.

Дженсен отстраняется первым:

\- Спасибо за сегодня, Джаред. Я… Это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни.

Джаред тепло смеется Дженсену в рот.

\- Лучше, чем, - зевает он, - Нью-Йорк?

\- Гораздо, - Дженсен хватает его за руку и переворачивает, обнимая себя рукой Джареда и расслабляясь, прислоняясь спиной к его груди.

Он слышит, как Джаред глубоко вздыхает.

\- Я устал, - бубнит Дженсен. 

Джаред двигается, садится так, как может, не выпуская Дженсена из объятий:  
\- Я бы тебя отпустил…

\- Останься, - предлагает Дженсен. – Останься сегодня со мной.

Джаред слишком долго молчит:

\- Мне действительно не стоит.

\- Но ты же хочешь.

\- Не в этом дело, - произносит Джаред, водя кончиком носа по шее Дженсена. – Поверь.

Дженсен закрывает глаза:

\- Так останься.

\- Не могу.

\- Ты не можешь покинуть цирк, - говорит Дженсен. – Он проклят.

Джаред смеется:

\- Я думал, ты не веришь в проклятья.

\- В магию тоже не верил, - Дженсен переворачивается, чтобы заглянуть Джареду в лицо. – Это правда, да? Здесь что-то есть?

Джаред хмурится:

\- Сегодня оно не причинит мне боль. Я могу выйти.

\- А как же я? – спрашивает Дженсен. Подлый ход, но Джаред такой теплый, и Дженсену слишком удобно, чтобы думать о моральных устоях. – Я только с тобой чувствую себя в безопасности.

Джаред качает головой.

\- Оно не причинит тебе боли. Оно просто любит пугать людей. Издеваться. Но боли тебе не причинит. По крайней мере, пока я… - Джаред хмурится. – Я лучше пойду.

Дженсен быстро целует Джареда, легко касаясь пальцами его руки.

\- Останься ради меня, Джаред, - просит он. – Так же, как я остался ради тебя.

У Джареда дрожат губы, он закрывает глаза, быстро кивает. Дженсен улыбается, целует его в кончик носа, снова переворачивается и засыпает быстрее, чем даже может подумать обо всем.

_______________________________________________________________

На следующее утро он просыпается от теплого потока, гуляющего по спине. Он открывает глаза, видит фиолетовое свечение на стене. Свет идет откуда-то сзади.

\- Что это ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Дженсен, выгибаясь в касание Джареда.

Тот тихо и сонно смеется.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает он. – Стараюсь не делать. Это ты все виноват.

\- А мне нравится.

Джаред задумчиво мычит и убирает руку. Дженсен бы пожаловался, но Джаред наклоняется и целует его в плечо, так что Дженсен решает промолчать.

\- Скоро вставать, - говорит Джаред. – У нас у обоих впереди долгий день. Просто хотел сказать «доброе утро» перед тем, как идти.

Дженсен знает, что тот врет:

\- Это у меня долгий, тяжелый день. А ты будешь играть со своим зверьем, пока все не уйдут спать, чтобы сжульничать и использовать магию.

\- М-м, - вздыхает Джаред. – Ты меня раскусил. Теперь мне придется тебя убить.

\- Да, да… - Дженсен отстраняется от Джареда и прячется под подушкой. – Смотри не забрызгай кровью мои вещи.

Джаред смеется, шлепает Дженсена по плечу, тот мычит в ответ, а затем Дженсен чувствует, как матрац прогибается под Джаредом, когда тот встает. Дженсен ждет несколько минут после того, как за ним закрывается дверь, и смиряется с тем, что и самому придется выбраться из теплой постели.

Он усердно работает, но тот факт, что ему не приходится много думать о виртуозно выходящих фигурах, не облегчает ситуацию. Затем он много времени проводит в одиночестве, потому что в «Тартаре» попросту не с кем по-человечески поговорить, и, конечно же, все это время его мысли заняты Джаредом. Им и Джаредом.

Когда он заканчивает, ему есть, что сказать. Очень много. Он думает, что Джаред проводит время с Сэмом и Дином, но когда Дженсен подходит к месту, где они обычно играют, львы лежат и вылизывают друг друга, предоставленные самим себе – не в клетке и без Джареда. Джареда вообще нигде не видно поблизости.

Тогда Дженсен пытается найти его в трейлере. Джаред открывает только после того, как Дженсен целую минуту стучит в дверь. Он уже почти сдался. Джаред стоит в дверях, смотрит на Дженсена сверху вниз, будто не может понять, что тот вообще делает у него на пороге.

\- Привет, - здоровается Дженсен.

\- Привет, - отзывается Джаред.

\- Можно войти?

Джаред пожимает плечами, отходит в сторону, чтобы пропустить внутрь Дженсена.

\- Я хотел поговорить, - начинает Дженсен. Он поворачивается к двери, видит, как Джаред наблюдает за ним. – Джаред, я думаю, я…

Джаред не позволяет ему закончить - хватает его за рубашку, толкает к стене и целует так грубо, что Дженсен сильно ударяется головой. Они целуются недолго, но Дженсен успевает забыть все пылкие речи, которые подготовил для Джареда. Может, тому и не надо выслушивать их, может, Джаред уже и так все знает. Дженсену хотелось бы думать, что именно этим объясняется такой порыв страсти.

Но он не особенно в это верит, судя по тому, как жестко Джаред ведет себя.

\- Джей…

Джаред расстегивает его джинсы, стягивает вниз, разворачивает Дженсена и толкает в стену так, что тот проезжается по ней щекой. Он слышит, как Джаред так же быстро двигается, чтобы достать собственный член, и мгновение спустя чувствует, как Джаред толкается в него.

\- Чувак, а подготовить?

\- Уже, - отвечает Джаред, раскрывая Дженсена и устраиваясь сзади.

\- Ах, да, магия, - Дженсен неуверенно смеется. – Отличный ты тут фокус придумал, мог бы начать применять все эти магические постельные штучки и раньше.

\- Хватит болтать, - приказывает Джаред.

Он грубо толкается, и Дженсен еще недостаточно раскрыт. Магия, конечно, помогла, но не до той грани, на которой Дженсену комфортно – внутри жжет, и он явно не раскрыт полностью, не готов для такой силы и этого ритма. Но это же Джаред – его запах и ощущение заполненности им – именно так Дженсен хотел бы проводить каждую ночь до конца жизни.

Джаред прижимается к нему, грудь к спине. Они почти одеты, кожей соприкасаются только там, где Джаред толкается в Дженсена, и тот не может решить, слишком ли он счастлив от того, как ему хорошо, чтобы потом пожалеть об этом. Дженсен ударяется о стену, на губе выступает кровь, когда он случайно прикусывает ее от особенно сильного толчка Джареда. Дженсен стонет. 

\- Блядь, Джаред, да, - произносит он, стараясь толкаться назад в том маленьком пространстве, которое освободил для него Джаред. Губа кровоточит, а Джаред кусает его в плечо, и Дженсену хочется еще больше. Джаред точно знает, как его трахать. – Как же хорошо.

\- Нравится? – произносит Джаред, словно задавая вопрос, но потом сам же и отвечает на него. - Тебе нравится, потому что только для этого ты и годишься, - он почти касается губами ушной раковины, – только для этого, всегда.

Джаред обхватывает его и дрочит так быстро, что у Дженсена последние мозги вытекают, он с криком кончает, даже не желая этого. Джаред не останавливается, хотя и толкается медленнее, словно ему наскучило это. Дженсен едва стоит на ногах, удерживаемый Джаредом и стеной, и не особенно понимает, что происходит. Наконец, он чувствует горячую сперму внутри, и Джаред выходит из него, одевается до того, как Дженсен успевает повернуться к нему.

\- Полегчало? – спрашивает он. – Я хотел поговорить.

\- О чем? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- О прошлой ночи и… о нас, наверное.

\- Знаешь, то, что мы трахаемся, еще не значит, что тебе надо постоянно ошиваться рядом, - отвечает Джаред. – Нет никаких «нас».

Дженсен хмурится.

\- Джаред? – Джаред делает шаг вперед, берет Дженсена за рубашку и тянет его к двери. Дженсен отпихивает его руку. – Какого хрена, старик?

\- Просто уходи. Разве не понял, что это лучший расклад для тебя? – на какие-то доли секунды кажется, что он умоляет, что это тот Джаред, которого знает Дженсен. Но потом его лицо снова каменеет. – Разве ты не понимаешь, что нежеланный гость здесь?

Дженсена передергивает. Ему хочется возразить: «Желанный, знаю же, что желанный». Но перепады настроения Джареда его уже окончательно достали. После прошлой ночи Дженсен даже подумать не может, что такого сделал, чтобы так разозлить Джареда. Поэтому делает то, о чем его просят – хлопает дверью трейлера, закрывая ее за собой.

Ему не удается далеко уйти. Он пару минут стоит на ступеньках, качает головой и сдерживается до тех пор, пока не прячется в безопасном месте, чтобы позволить себе сломаться. Он чувствует, как что-то прислонилось к ноге, и смотрит вниз - Сэм глядит на него большими сочувствующими глазами. Он снова толкается мордой Дженсену в ногу, и Дженсен стоит, поглаживая льва, размышляя о том, что только что произошло.

Джареда просто невозможно простить – он сказал самое ужасное, что только мог сказать Дженсену самым отвратительным образом. Но именно поэтому в случившееся так сложно поверить. Это противоестественно – всё, что было сказано сейчас в трейлере. Это уж точно не грязный постельный разговорчик. Все было спланировано. Джаред, наверное, даже заранее подумал о том, как лучше прогнать Дженсена, потому что Дженсен видел, как сильно тот хотел извиниться после.

\- Странно как-то, да? – спрашивает он Сэма.

Сэм отстраняется от его руки и кивает.

\- Это тоже очень странно, а?

Лев толкается мордой Дженсену в колени с внутренней стороны, подталкивая вперед. Обратно к Джареду в трейлер. Если кто и знает, чего хочет Джаред, лучше, чем он сам – так это его львы.

Джаред открывает дверь; кажется, он или плакал, или вот-вот заплачет. Он вытирает лицо руками, когда видит Дженсена.

\- Чего тебе? – спрашивает он. Голос вздрагивает в конце фразы.

\- Чего ты не говоришь мне, Джаред?

Джаред смотрит себе под ноги:

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Отъебись.

\- Я тебе все рассказал. Я доверился тебе. Ты показал мне, на что способен, - Дженсен облизывает губы. – Так какого черта ты что-то до сих пор скрываешь от меня?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, - говорит он. – Пожалуйста, просто уходи.

\- Ты этого совсем не хочешь, - не унимается Дженсен. – Может, я и не был влюблен раньше, но точно знаю, каково это – не испытывать этого чувства. Так вот, мы оба испытываем это. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, и ты не избавишься от меня.

\- Дженсен, что с тобой не так? – Джаред поднимает голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – Почему ты все время прощаешь меня?

\- Потому что мне не все равно, идиот. Потому что тебе больно, а когда больно было мне, ты не оставил меня одного со всем разбираться. Может, я и не умею накладывать заклинания, чтобы все исправить, но я тебя не оставлю. Так что просто расскажи мне, в чем дело.

Джаред прикасается лбом к дверному косяку.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как мне тяжело из-за тебя? – он встает ровнее, кладет ладонь Дженсену на щеку. – Я ведь человек, - говорит он. – Всего лишь человек. Мне не стоило заговаривать с тобой, не говоря уж о том, чтобы прикасаться, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Джен, я просто не мог.

Он наклоняется и целует Дженсена, а потом отстраняется:

\- Уходи. Убирайся из цирка. Ты можешь идти. Ты должен. Пожалуйста, уходи.

\- Позволь мне помочь, - умоляет Дженсен. – Я не смогу сделать этого, если ты не расскажешь мне, в чем дело.

\- Ты в любом случае не сможешь, - Джаред делает шаг назад и кладет руку на дверь. – Ты только сделаешь все еще хуже.

Он захлопывает дверь прямо у Дженсена перед носом.

_______________________________________________________________

Меньше всего Дженсен ожидает, что посреди ночи его разбудит Джаред, который как-то оказался в его трейлере, и он так трясет Дженсена, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

\- Джей? – Дженсен трет глаза, поворачивается к часам на тумбочке. – Господи, четыре утра же.

\- Я тебя люблю, - признается Джаред.

Дженсен улыбается:

\- Я тебя тоже люблю.

Он садится, пытается украсть поцелуй. Стоит, наверное, спросить, почему Джаред не мог подождать с признанием до утра после такого странного вечера. Но Джаред отворачивается.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он. – Все было бы в порядке, если бы ты не любил.

Дженсен садится прямо, трет виски, пытаясь прогнать нарастающую мигрень: 

\- Джаред, сейчас слишком рано, и я совсем не в настроении.

\- Поднимайся, - командует Джаред. – Нам надо идти.

\- Куда?

\- Прочь отсюда, - Джаред поднимается с кровати, начинает упаковывать вещи, кидая их в сумку. – Нет времени все собирать. Так что хватай все, что здесь есть. Тебе хватит. Ты справишься, ты это умеешь.

\- Ты совсем спятил? – Джаред грустно смотрит на Дженсена, и тот буквально тает под этим взглядом, чувствует, как раздражение растворяется, позволяя волнению заполнить все внутри. – Да остановись ты и расскажи, что случилось!

\- Некогда, - он тянет Дженсена с кровати и подает ему сумку, держа ее, пока Дженсен не забирает у него свои вещи. Джаред берет его за руку и выводит в ночь. Он замирает в дверном проеме, оглядывается по сторонам, потом смотрит на Дженсена. – Его здесь нет. По крайней мере, я так не думаю.

\- Кого нет? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Думаю, он еще не знает, - Джаред почти улыбается. – Пошли, пока он не понял все.

К этому моменту Дженсен уже так запутался, что просто молча идет следом за Джаредом. Тот быстро шагает, срезая через лес и шатры, которые ремонтируются, мимо парковки. Он останавливается возле указателя, где официально заканчивается территория цирка «Тартар».

\- Вот и все, - произносит Джаред с широкой победной улыбкой. – Если сделать всего шаг, мы выйдем за пределы цирка.

\- Ты меня для этого разбудил в четыре утра? – Дженсен оглядывается по сторонам. – Вокруг пустое поле.

\- Сделай шаг, Дженсен.

\- Зачем? – Дженсен бросает на землю сумку, которую Джаред собрал для него, показывая, что с места он не сдвинется. – Пока не объяснишь, что, черт возьми, происходит, я не сделаю вообще ничего.

\- Если ты уйдешь с территории цирка до того, как он заметит, он не сможет к тебе и пальцем прикоснуться. Убегай и не останавливайся, Дженсен. Не оглядывайся, - Джаред что-то вкладывает Дженсену в ладонь. – Возьми. Они заряжены магией. Научись ими пользоваться. Знаю, ты сможешь.

\- Твои игральные карты? – спрашивает Дженсен. – Думаешь, сейчас подходящий момент?

\- Они тебя защитят там.

Дженсен смотрит на колоду, пожимает плечами и убирает карты в карман. Есть более важные вещи, о которых стоит волноваться.

\- Ты идешь со мной, Джаред?

\- Нет. Я не могу.

\- Тогда и от меня этого не жди.

Джаред смотрит назад через плечо, потом снова на Дженсена:

\- Хорошо. Я пойду с тобой. Только не оглядывайся, чтобы ты ни делал.

\- Конечно, - произносит Дженсен. – Хорошо. На счет три?

\- На счет три, - соглашается Джаред.

Они считают, и Дженсен начинает бежать, только чтобы, пробежав пару метров, остановиться и понять, что рядом с ним никого нет. Он поворачивается в поисках Джареда.

Тот стоит, не сдвинувшись с места. Дженсен возвращается.

\- Дженсен, нет! – кричит Джаред, паникуя, и делает шаг вперед. Как только он заступает за территорию цирка, из земли вырывается зеленый свет. Он окутывает Джареда изумрудным облаком, и, когда оно рассеивается, Дженсен видит, что Джаред стоит на коленях, а руки и ноги удерживают кандалы из этого же света.

\- Не возвращайся, - говорит Джаред, сражаясь с цепями. – Что бы ты ни делал, Дженсен, не… он знает. Он здесь.

Дженсен бежит к Джареду, падает на колени, пытаясь освободить его. Свет леденит кожу, и Дженсен резко одергивает руку. Он видит, как Джаред начинает дрожать.

\- Дженсен, мне так жаль, - произносит он, стуча зубами, и отворачивается.

\- Джаред, - выдыхает он, разворачивая Джареда к себе, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. – Джаред, расскажи мне.

Джаред поднимает глаза, но не смотрит на Дженсена. Он таращится куда-то в пустоту.

\- Тебе его не забрать, - говорит Джаред. – Только не Дженсена. Можешь забрать меня, это по-честному. Но я не позволю тебе забрать Дженсена.

Тонкие веревки завязывают Джареду рот, и Дженсен слышит только сдавленные крики. Слезы текут у Джареда из глаз, и Дженсен видит, как тот слабеет, пытаясь освободиться.

Что-то начинает смеяться, и этот смех полон невероятной ненависти. Дженсен вскакивает на ноги, оглядываясь по сторонам. Никого. Он никого не видит. А потом он смотрит на землю и замечает, что тень Джареда все еще стоит, несмотря на то, что сам Джаред сидит на земле на коленях.

Тень приближается.

\- Думаю, мы еще не знакомы, - говорит она. Только сейчас Дженсен видит белые острые зубы. – Формально, так сказать. Конечно, я знаю, кто ты, Дженсен. Я наблюдал за тобой с того самого момента, как ты ступил на территорию моего цирка.

\- Джаред, - произносит Дженсен. – Что ты делаешь с Джаредом?

\- Что захочу, - отвечает тень. – Он принадлежит мне, - Тень тянется к Джареду, она рисует круг в воздухе, оставляя след из зеленого дыма. – Теперь и ты принадлежишь мне.

Джаред, сидя у Дженсена в ногах, делает последнюю слабую попытку освободиться, но тень только бьет его, отчего Джаред сворачивается в комок, не переставая стонать за кляпом из тумана.

\- О чем ты? – спрашивает Дженсен.

Тень улыбается белыми треугольниками в кромешной тьме.

\- У нас с Джаредом было соглашение. Видишь ли, я уговоры не нарушаю. Я не жульничаю, и не люблю, когда пытаются жульничать по отношению ко мне. А Джаред решил попытаться, - Тень замолкает, будто ожидая, что Дженсен согласится с тем, как это непорядочно со стороны Джареда. – Некоторые люди совсем не уважают условия контракта.

Дженсен сейчас куда больше волнуется о Джареде, чем о какой-то сделке, от которой тот пытался убежать. Но он видел достаточно фильмов и знает, что самый лучший его шанс – это найти выход, пока это нечто толкает свой монолог:

\- Отлично, у вас контракт. А я тут причем?

\- Сейчас я и до этого момента дойду. Видишь ли, ты тут должен быть совсем не причем, но Джаред – вот, кто ключевая фигура здесь, - Тень смотрит вниз. – Раньше я держал много контрактов, так ведь?

Тень создает еще одно облако зеленого дыма, внутри которого Дженсен видит мужчин и женщин - циркачей, судя по внешнему виду, но одеты они так, будто вышли из фильма двадцатых годов. Они все смотрят на Джареда, и тот пытается подняться с колен, очевидно, узнав их.

\- Я заключил сделку, - объясняет тень Дженсену. – Как и Джаред, я был глуп, не знал, сколько стоит моя душа. Я продал ее дьяволу за цирк. За успешный цирк, конечно, но все равно – всего лишь за цирк. Я хотел быть великим магом. Я хотел быть на вершине. Думал только о своем искусстве. Конечно же, что-то подобное теряет свою ценность, когда ты понимаешь, что в итоге отправишься в Ад.

\- По крайней мере, - произносит Дженсен, - я думаю, ты без проблем там устроишься.

Тень смеется:

\- Я не отправлюсь в Ад. Джаред сделает это. Ты. А я останусь здесь, целый и невредимый.

\- Это как так?

Тень указывает на призраков, и те начинают двигаться.

\- До того, как вышел мой первый срок, я научился кое-чему. Оказывается, когда ты привязываешь к себе несколько душ, ты можешь бросить их демонам, чтобы ублажить дьявола. Ему достанется больше душ, так ведь? Он позволяет мне жить, пока я приношу ему замену. Но это так изнуряет. Каждые сто лет мне надо предложить ему что-нибудь. А люди все реже и реже соглашаются продать душу. Взять, например, Джареда, - тень смотрит на него. – Было безумно сложно убедить его. Но он был нужен мне. Он умеет творить магию, настоящую магию. Это может только чистая душа. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит одна такая незапятнанная душа?

Дженсен фыркает:

\- Приятель, разве похоже, что я знаю ответ на этот вопрос?

\- Сотню? Может, больше. Такие экземпляры редко попадают в Ад. Демоны много заплатят за одно лишь разнообразие. Я должен был завлечь Джареда. Одной его душой я могу окончательно расплатиться. Но он не слушал все мои великодушные предложения. Он только хотел, чтобы я перестал собирать души. Так что я отпустил всех этих людей, пообещал, что больше не буду этим заниматься.

Призраки в облаке дыма начинают растворяться. Они все расходятся, и только один призрак поворачивается. Это молодой человек, и пару секунд он глядит на Джареда, но потом разворачивается и идет следом за остальными. Дженсен смотрит на Джареда, видит, как тот наблюдает за призраками с таким выражением лица, будто он сдался, будто они победили. От этого Тень снова зловеще смеется, и Дженсен осознает, что боится по-настоящему.

\- Есть одна лазейка, Дженсен. Всего одна маленькая лазейка, и Джаред знал о ней. Если бы его душа связала узы с другой, то и вторая тоже принадлежала бы мне, - тень заставляет Джареда посмотреть вверх. – Не я здесь плохой парень. Это он во всем виноват. Возможно, я немного помог… Джаред почти прошел мимо, не заметив тебя. Но я знал, что он полюбит тебя, поэтому я настоял на том, чтобы ты показал, на что способен во время прослушивания. Что я могу сказать, такой вот я романтик.

Вокруг запястий Дженсена медленно появляются наручники из зеленого дыма, врастая, словно виноградные лозы.

\- Это что еще за хрень?

\- Молчать, пацан. Теперь ты мой, - Тень снова улыбается. – Одна чистая душа – еще не стопроцентно гарантированная свобода. Но вот две точно стоят гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо смогу предложить. Очень вовремя кстати, у меня осталось всего несколько месяцев.

Дженсен смотрит на Джареда, чтобы тот подтвердил эти слова, и тот кивает, широко раскрыв глаза. Но как только Тень перестает следить за ними, Джаред бросает взгляд на карман Дженсена.

Он чувствует жжение на коже - те карты, что дал ему Джаред, полностью заряжены. Предположительно, только чистая душа может творить магию, и раз этот псих думает, что Дженсен – чистая душа, то у него должно получиться. Но он же не знает – как.

\- Вот, видишь…

\- Это все безумно увлекательно, - перебивает его Дженсен и тянется в карман за колодой, раскладывает ее веером так, как всегда делал Джаред. Он улыбается, надеется, что, если будет вести себя так же уверенно, как Джаред, то сможет вытворить подобное. – Но перед тем, как ты отправишь меня в Ад и все такое прочее, выбери карту?

Тень замолкает на полуслове, смотрит на Дженсена и так и стоит, вытаращившись на него. Хотел бы Дженсен, чтобы у тени было лицо – он бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть его выражение.

\- Видишь ли, тут такое дело, приятель, - начинает Дженсен. – В Ад я не отправлюсь, равно как и Джаред. 

Он кидает одну карту, и та пролетает сквозь тень, не оставив и следа. Вот черт.

Тень делает шаг вперед и… Дерьмово. Дженсен только разозлил это существо. Он смотрит на следующую карту в колоде. Джокер. Он улыбается, вспоминая дурацкие фокусы Джареда, и карта начинает светиться едва заметным желтым. Дженсен поднимает взгляд - тень замерла на месте.

Он бросает джокера, удерживая воспоминание в голове, думает о Джареде, о том, как по-идиотски он радовался, когда у него получился этот фокус. Дженсен позволяет наполнить себя этим воспоминанием, выплескивая эмоции наружу. Когда карта долетает до Тени, светится она гораздо сильнее, и Дженсен приказывает ей замереть в воздухе. Джокер замирает прямо внутри Тени, не переставая светиться. Существо рассержено рычит, но уже спустя пару секунд корчится на земле, пытаясь дотянуться до Дженсена и сильнее сжать цепи на запястьях. Он чувствует, как узлы тянутся и по ногам тоже, но игнорирует их, берет следующую карту. Бубновая тройка. Он жмурится, превращая карту в джокера.

На этот раз свет намного ярче, и эффект от этого удара длится дольше. Свет выжигает дыру в Тени, но существо все еще слишком сильное.

\- Кинешь еще одну карту, и я убью Джареда, - произносит Тень.

Джаред потерял сознание – он уже выглядит так, будто умер. Это самое худшее, что могла сказать Тень, потому что сама мысль потерять Джареда заставляет новую силу внутри Дженсена отчаянно выплеснуться наружу. Дженсен пользуется этим, бросает последнюю карту – червового туза. Он замирает в воздухе, сильнее и сильнее начинает светиться, пока этот свет не поглощает Тень, полностью выжигая тьму. Дженсен слышит, как существо кричит, моля о помощи, но он смеется в ответ, а потом падает на колени, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. У него уходит целая минута на то, чтобы прийти в себя после того, как такая сила прошла через него.

Цепи, сковывающие Джареда, исчезают вместе с Тенью, но Джаред не приходит в себя. Дженсен проверяет его пульс, от облегчения опуская голову, чувствуя слабые толчки крови под кожей. Он подбирает сумку, вызывает скорую для Джареда, после чего сам – будь оно все проклято - теряет сознание.

_______________________________________________________________

Дженсен приходит в себя на следующий день в больнице. Чувствует себя превосходно – он отлично отдохнул, хотя у него и уходит несколько часов и бесчисленное количество тестов, чтобы убедить докторов отпустить его домой. Все, чего он хочет - это найти Джареда.

Врачи говорят, что Джаред еще не проснулся, и Дженсен целое представление устраивает, чтобы те впустили его к нему в палату. В итоге эскулапов удается убедить. Джаред чуть не умер от холода, Тень почти убила его, но теперь, когда Дженсен знает хотя бы основы того, как работает его магия, он знает, что может согреть Джареда.

Он проводит пальцами по щеке Джареда, и результат не заставляет себя ждать. Джаред льнет в прикосновение, медленно моргает, приходя в себя.

\- Дженсен? – спрашивает он.

Дженсен улыбается:

\- Привет, лентяй.

\- Где я?

\- Только не пугайся. Ты в больнице.

\- В больнице? – переспрашивает он. – У нас нет больницы.

\- Ты не в «Тартаре», Джей. Ты в городской больнице.

Джаред слабо качает головой:

\- Нет, это невозможно, я не могу покинуть…

\- Его больше нет. Ты свободен.

Джаред замирает, накрывает лицо ладонями:

\- Это сон?

\- Нет.

\- Я не хочу просыпаться.

\- Отлично, - отзывается Дженсен. – Тебе и не нужно – это всё по-настоящему.

\- Как это вообще…

\- Я прикончил его! – усмехается Дженсен. – Замочил его, как крутой волшебник со всеми этими магическими штуками, а ты все пропустил. Это если вкратце.

\- Я правда в больнице? 

«Умеет же он сосредоточиться на главном», - думает Дженсен, а потом смеется:

\- Ага, старик, так что хватит так улыбаться. Разве можно так радоваться, проснувшись на больничной койке?

\- Я не покидал цирк последние… - он смеется. – Господи, последние лет сто.

Дженсен заминается:

\- Я… эм… прости, своими попытками уговорить тебя выбраться в город я делал тебе только больнее.

Джаред хмурится.

\- Я ведь не шутил, когда говорил, что не могу уйти, - он тянется к Дженсену и сжимает его руку. – Его правда больше нет?

\- Ага, - Дженсен взбивает подушку Джареда. – Правда.

\- Я свободен, - его лицо озаряется счастьем. – Значит, мы можем… в смысле, если ты все еще хочешь быть со мной. Я так ужасно вел себя.

\- Не всегда же, - отвечает Дженсен. – Большинство времени ты был очарователен.

\- Я пытался предупредить…

\- О, я уже понял, поверь мне. К счастью, этому существу слишком нравилось звучание собственного голоса, - Дженсен качает головой, сердито глядя на Джареда. – Как ты вообще связался с этим парнем?

\- Он был владельцем цирка. Мне нужна была работа. Когда мы познакомились, он был простым парнем. Жутковатым, но человеком. Или оно так казалось только. Думаю, он уже очень давно терял частички души, так что к тому времени уже перестал быть человеком. Но в Тень он превратился, когда я взял на себя управление цирком.

Дженсен качает головой, чтобы не начать трясти Джареда за плечи:

\- Все равно. Как ты мог заключить такую сделку, Джаред?

\- Все эти жизни в обмен на мою, - он пожимает плечами, ударяя кулаками по кровати. – Разве я мог не согласиться?

\- Чтобы больше никаких жертв, - Дженсен берет Джареда за руку. – Пообещай.

\- А что, если ради тебя? – пытается подколоть Джаред, и Дженсен не может решить – стукнуть его или поцеловать.

\- Особенно, если ради меня.

\- Я не буду этого обещать, - говорит он, целуя руку Дженсена, и тот хмурится.

\- Знаешь, ты ведь еще даже не мой парень, а уже метишь на звание худшего парня в мире.

Джаред наклоняет голову:

\- Потому что готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти тебя?

\- Ну да, - Дженсен старается побороть улыбку, - а еще, потому что умудрился продать меня в рабство в Ад, затем отлучился подремать, а мне пришлось нас обоих спасать. Как-то не очень хорошо получилось.

Джаред хмурится:

\- Знаю. Прости.

\- За то, что влюбился? Да уж. Это, считай, самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, - Дженсен наклоняется и целует его. – Так что если еще раз извинишься за это, я подожгу твой цирк к чертям.

\- Мой цирк? – спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен улыбается:

\- Ну, никто же не знал про эту психованную тень. Мы все думали, что цирк твой. А теперь, когда этот чувак умер…

Он почти минуту пристально рассматривает больничное одеяло, потом неверяще глядит на Дженсена. Джаред так напоминает сейчас ребенка в магазине сладостей.

\- Мой цирк!

\- Ага, - подтверждает Дженсен, улыбаясь.

Джаред сжимает руку Дженсена в своей:

\- Наш?

\- Ты хочешь этого?

\- Да. Господи, да. Я очень хочу. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу состариться с тобой. Я думал, что умру без одного седого волоса. В одиночестве.

\- Ну, этого точно не случится, - говорит Дженсен, стараясь, чтобы слова прозвучали спокойно, несмотря на все старания Джареда устроить эмоциональный взрыв. – А теперь давай позовем доктора, чтобы он отпустил тебя домой.

Врачи настаивают, чтобы Джаред остался до завтрашнего дня, так что в «Тартар» они возвращаются как раз к тому моменту, когда все циркачи уже собрались и готовы двигаться дальше. Похоже, они все чувствуют, что проклятье исчезло, так что теперь их ничто не удерживает здесь.

Но Джаред не переживает. Как оказалось, предыдущий владелец оставил после себя заработок за последние сто лет – заработок довольно успешного цирка, хоть успех этот и был принесен проклятьем – так что они могут позволить себе, не торопясь, начать с нуля. Все оставшиеся работники соглашаются в том, что раз они чувствуют себя в безопасности, делая этот выбор, то и бежать им больше не от кого. Дженсен рад видеть среди этих людей Женевьев и ребят из их компании. Он не сильно расстраивается насчет всех остальных. Теперь, когда Джаред на самом деле за главного, «Тартар» не будет таким жутким местом, а все те номера, которые раньше пугали его, совершенно точно будут изъяты из программы.

Следующие месяцы наполнены работой. Джаред и так заправлял практически всем в цирке, но теперь к делам добавились пробы и планирование шоу, поэтому свободного времени практически не остается. И, тем не менее, они все делают вместе, и когда цирк, наконец, снова дает представление, Дженсен выходит на арену без грамма макияжа. Улыбка на лице – от чистого сердца.

**конец.**


End file.
